Corazón reprimido
by aj0tta
Summary: Al secreto es más fácil calificarlo como temor que por alguna razón especial. Si buscamos respuestas a por qué no se da lo que todos esperamos en sitiaciones más que generosas, quizá Koushiro con su reflexionar nos aclare algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

" _En una época de engaño universal, decir la verdad es un acto revolucionario" – George Orwell._

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

.

¿Por qué he de seguir ocultándolo?

No tengo esperanza alguna que me motive a confesar. Nunca hubo una razón aparente que influyera en mí, y de ese modo recibiese fuerzas para quitar el apriete en mi garganta.

¿Le di razones a ella para suponer la verdad?

Nunca fue algo oculto a la vista de terceros, y no pretendo suponer que por ingenua pase inadvertido para ella lo dado por hecho para todos. Aunque sea un joven de corazón, mis sentimientos siempre estuvieron por encima de mi razonamiento. Actuaron antes de que lo pensara.

 _Detesto la idea de no controlarme…_

— ¿Cuál crees que sería un mejor vestido para llevar el viernes en la noche?

Tu mirada inspeccionándome nuevamente me pone nervioso, dudo un instante al verte insegura con los dos vestidos en mano. Reflexiono tomando mi mentón por costumbre, a ti te hace gracia.

— Creo que te ves genial con cualquier cosa puesta —para mí, no tiene caso fingir indiferencia. Tú me ves sonriendo, pero tu reacción vuelve a ser inesperada, pareces enfadada.

— Si realmente te molesta pasar tiempo conmigo, tal vez no debiste venir. Después de todo, podía pedírselo a alguien más.

Sonrío embelesado, tus suposiciones siempre son tan a la defensiva. Te sigo, ignorando tu furia exprés, y cuando ves otro vestido bonito, te acercas corriendo a él, yo camino hacia ti y formulo mentalmente mi siguiente respuesta a tu conocida futura pregunta.

— Este vestido es muy bonito, ¿tú qué piensas? —no te giras para verme y eso me da valor.

— Creo que te verías hermosa, Mimi.

Es tu turno de sonreír, y lo haces con un dejo de victoria. Al parecer, eso era lo que deseabas oír.

— ¡Genial!

¿Me retengo o lo suelto?

El día continuó hasta que nos despedimos al final de la calle. Me propuse para acompañarte, pero negaste con la cabeza bromeando, diciendo que habías tenido suficiente de mí. Insistí indicando que necesitabas protección, pero tú alegaste que si deseabas protección nunca pensarías en mí para pedirla.

Me guiñaste un ojo, lo que me descolocó, y para mi desgracia me abrazaste muy fuertemente, diciendo que lo habías pasado genial.

¿Por qué decidí tal cosa?

Me quedé estático. Te vi marchar y pensé en todo lo que jamás te diré. Pensé en mi maldición de estar viéndote con presión, con recelo, pensé en no querer hablar mucho más porqué al final se daría a conocer el ya conocido desenlace para mí. La realidad de la confesión, la amargura de la verdad…

No hay posibilidad de lo que muchos anhelan que yo haga. Sé que la razón nunca justificará las acciones requeridas, y nunca jamás será suficiente para alterar el efecto de las mismas.

Puedo sentir desde ahora el dolor que en mí deja tu rechazo. Mi visión no define el destino, pero da la probabilidad más cercana.

¿Supongo o advierto lo obvio?

— Tal vez, deba dejar de fijarme en idiotas —dijiste tomando el pañuelo que te tendí y secaste tus lágrimas.

— ¿Fue el consejo que te dio Sora? —indagué sentándome frente a ti.

— No, pero está claro que sólo les gusta lastimarme ¡y todavía no entiendo por qué!

Pienso un instante, luego te veo hacer una mueca que demuestra cómo contienes el llanto, y sonrío como un tonto al ver tan conmovedora imagen.

 _¡Oh, cielos…!_

— ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de ellos, Mimi? —me ves sin entender—, porque hasta donde puedo ver, tienen varias cosas en común los muchachos que te atraen.

— ¿Y por qué lo preguntas, si ya notaste que son todos iguales? —al parecer te enfadé.

— No es a eso a lo que me refiero, yo…

— Pues no importa —sentencias—. Sólo quiero salir de aquí, quitarme este vestido horrible y ponerme ropa decente.

Salimos de la cocina y le explicas a Sora porqué necesitas irte de su boda, ella parece preocupada por lo que le mencionas, pero noto que accede al final. Todos lo hacemos.

Te acompañé a tu casa y esta vez no te molestaste en echarme, ni siquiera pensaste en abrir la boca, y el silencio que compartimos sumergió mi tranquilidad en un abismo obscuro de inseguridad.

Me aseguré de que entraras sana y salva. Cuando cruzabas la puerta, te detuviste y me hablaste.

— Gracias, Koushiro —me sorprendiste con lo dicho—. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Sonrío devastado, y por alguna razón tú también lo haces. Te saludo con la mano y me dispongo a marcharme. Doy un largo respiro y me repito _"Ahí lo tienes"._

Camino hasta que los edificios se repiten y me encuentro frente a tu departamento otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez más; Camino hasta que repito el amargo sabor de la verdad cruzar mi lengua hasta mi garganta. Camino hasta que vuelvo a ver mis muchos silencios, hasta que oigo mis muchas contemplaciones, hasta que palpo mis inseguras respuestas…

¿Por qué he de seguir ocultándolo? Pues, porqué sé cuál será el desenlace. No tengo posibilidad contigo, pero también muero al no declararte lo que siento. Claramente siento el peso de un _corazón reprimido_ en un palpitar agitado, siento la presión en mi cabeza que da este intenso bombeo de sangre.

Estoy enamorado de ti, pero ser tu mejor amigo es lo más cerca que jamás podríamos estar. Y me niego a desperdiciar tal oportunidad.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kou? —me preguntas al notar mi escudriño en ti.

Yo sonrío, tu cabello suelto adorna tu suave rostro. La blusa que llevas puesta hace a tu piel parecer más clara. Tu falda da oportunidad de que admire lo bellas que son tus piernas, y tus sandalias engalanan tus pies bien cuidados.

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo y doy un sorbo a mi café.

— No, no pasa nada.

* * *

 **Notas:** Comenzó a llover, y escribí casi sin darme cuenta. Aunque es algo nuevo para mí este tipo de historia. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio" – Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

¿Cuál no sería el cambio?

Al día siguiente, las horas transcurrieron a su ritmo habitual. El universo claramente era indiferente al monumental suceso de mi vida, viajaba estoico; la gente continuaba transitando apresurada a sus diferentes destinos, seguía preocupada por el aumento de los precios, por lo lento de la circulación en los transportes, por lo variable que se había vuelto el clima. La gente seguía enfocada en aquellas cosas que la desviaba de lo más importante.

Di dos pasos más, sintiéndome inseguro por ingresar al tren. Analicé rápidamente si debía continuar o desistir de hacerlo. La última persona que entró al vehículo, violentamente chocó conmigo y me hizo botar mis papeles.

— ¡Lo siento, llevo prisa!

Lo escuché disculparse antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

¿Indiferencia, inmadurez, o seriedad frente al exterior?

Rompiendo el trance del que era un esclavo, me incliné y comencé a levantar mis papeles. Lo hice hasta que alguien más se acercó y comenzó a ayudarme, velozmente me detuve y reconocí la portadora de esas manos tan suaves.

— Te dije que usaras un bolso —me guiñaste un ojo sonriendo—, así podrás evitar levantar tantas cosas —enfatizaste en lo último haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Sigues trabajando para la universidad? —hojeaste mis papeles.

— Sí —respondí calmo—. Hoy tengo que entregar mi último informe sobre educación a extranjeros, entonces verán si puedo comenzar a enseñar.

— Deberías dejarlo —dijiste de repente intrigándome—. No te toman en cuenta a pesar de tu esfuerzo.

— Pero, Mimi…

— Hazme caso —colocaste una mano en tu pecho—, eres mucho más de lo que la dirección de la universidad dice...

Guardé silencio frente a tus siguientes elogios, y me esforcé de corazón por creer tus palabras, a pesar de que estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría y de que la frecuencia con la que te oía decir tales cosas crecía en proporción a mis errores.

 _Lo dulce de tus palabras se ha vuelto demasiado frío para mí…_

— ¿Por qué no me crees, Kou? —nuevamente me impresiona lo intuitiva que te has vuelto— ¿Realmente crees que sólo te adulo?

— No es eso —a mi pesar, mi sentimientos eran claros—, yo quiero creerte.

— No lo has negado…—murmuraste dándome la espalda.

Esperamos en silencio el siguiente tren, hasta que decidiste que era tiempo para perdonarme y, en la acción, envidié tu habilidad para hacerlo.

 _¿Cómo no me guardas rencor?_

— Anoche Hokaru me llamó —tienes habilidad para llamar mi atención—. No tengo idea de cómo consiguió mi número.

— ¿Tú no se lo habías dado? —inquirí con cuidado.

— Por supuesto que no —te giraste para verme ceñuda, yo sonreí—. Entre todas las estupideces que dijo, algo llamó mi atención.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Dijo que me impresionaría lo mucho que cambió —me es difícil determinar lo que quieres decir con ese tono de voz.

— ¿Y tú le crees? —respondiste sin decir nada— ¿Lo haces?

— Le dije que estábamos saliendo —me impactó tu indiferencia.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que oíste —te giraste para verme nuevamente, y mi expresión te divirtió—. ¿Qué? lo creyó. Dijo que siempre había tenido la idea de que me gustabas.

— Mimi, cómo…

— No me digas nada —me interrumpiste—, después de todo no tuve que inventar nada más. Estoy segura que desde ahora no me molestará por un buen tiempo.

Entramos en el tren, que ya había arribado hace unos minutos, y tomamos asiento. En un instante, sacaste tu teléfono celular y me mostraste algunas fotos que hiciste cuando visitaste a tus primos.

Mientras buscabas las fotografías pude notar algunos autorretratos que te tomaste anteriormente. Sonreí al notar que eran muchos, y en algunas ocasiones me sonrojé por completo al ver que sólo llevabas puesto un traje de baño. Me miraste con algo de maldad al notar mi reacción.

— Quita la lujuria de tus ojos, Kou —sólo lograste que me sonrojara aún más—. No es la primera vez que me ves en traje de baño.

— Debería darte vergüenza, Mimi —soltaste una sonora carcajada.

— Vamos, que a ti te he visto con mucho menos.

— Estoy intentando olvidar ese hecho…

— Pues yo no lo haré —respondiste entre risas—. Así es como se logra la confianza entre amigos.

— O los sueños mojados —dije sin pensar, tú contuviste la risa.

— ¡No seas asqueroso!

Te apartaste un poco de mí fingiendo enfado.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que me volvieses a dirigir la palabra. Yo simplemente disfruté del silencio, saboreé tu tranquilidad, admiraba cómo tu pecho se alzaba y descendía expresando tu calma respiración.

Oí tu calmada voz cuando tarareabas una canción indescifrable. Y de repente, reaccionaste a mi mirada. Me viste con curiosidad, abriste la boca para decir algo, pero callaste velozmente.

Lo lograste, mi atención es toda tuya.

— ¿Qué pasa? —frunciste el ceño confundida.

— ¿Crees que otras personas piensen lo mismo que Hokaru? —ahora era mi turno de estar confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que me gustas —me ruboricé—. ¿Crees que otras personas piensen lo mismo?

— ¿Acaso eso importa? —intenté fingir indiferencia.

— A mí me importa —respondiste con valor—. No quiero que me vean como una cobarde que no se atreve a decir lo que siente.

— Pero… eso ni siquiera es verdad.

— Para algunos sí —llamas mi atención. Te miro para descifrar lo que dices, pero no expresas nada facialmente—. Dime, ¿qué piensas tú?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Crees que me gustas?

¿Confesión, furtivo gozo, o represión?

Mi vista se turbó, no sabía adónde la debía dirigir. Tú buscaste mi mirada, me incomodaste, y cuando lo notaste no te detuviste.

Balbuceé sin decir nada y eso logró impacientarte.

— Te hice una pregunta, Koushiro.

Que dijeras mi nombre completo no era una buena señal. Abrí mi boca para hablar, me giré para verte, y ahí estabas, expectante de lo que fuese a decir, satisfecha de que actuara.

Siendo sincero, quise callarme nuevamente, justificarme o inventar una respuesta que lograra calmarte. Me mentí diciéndome lo mucho que valía tu compañía, y lo justificable que sería reprimir lo que siento. Y terminé por hacerlo.

 _¿"Un cobarde que no se atreve a decir lo que siente"?_

Vivir una fantasía no debería ser un sueño interrumpido. Me encuentro bien viviendo estas dos vidas.

— ¿Tú crees que me gustas? —te mostraste más seria. Decidí responder al ver la seriedad del asunto.

— Somos amigos —comencé a decir—. Si te gusto, ha de ser de esa manera —mi respuesta no parece ser suficiente, esperas más—. Lo que quiero decir… es que creo que te gusto como un amigo.

El tren terminó su recorrido y las puertas se abrieron. Con el sonido del vehículo, tus ojos se desviaron de mí, y tu reflexión claramente se dio por terminada. Te levantaste y saliste del tren, pero antes de que estuvieses de todo fuera, pude notar que murmuraste algo.

— Idiota…

* * *

 **Notas:** Siendo sincero, no sé hacia donde se dirige esta historia. Estoy abierto a recibir propuestas, sugerencias y consejos. Espero que lo disfruten :D


	3. Chapter 3

_"Los ojos, sin hablar, confiesan los secretos del corazón"_ _–San Jerónimo._

* * *

 _._

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

¿Cuál no sería la hipótesis de su reacción?

Me ignoraste durante toda la jornada. Orgullosamente creí ser capaz de soportar tu silencio, pero al saber de la causa, o al menos creer hacerlo, me sentía abrumado. No podía negar la realidad del sentimiento, me agobiaba la incertidumbre.

En una mañana de inciertas miradas y mensajes malentendidos, me encontraba reflexionando sobre nosotros, sobre lo que éramos y lo que claramente no. Lo que llegaríamos a ser y lo que aparentemente nunca podríamos. Nuestro libre albedrío confinado por su círculo de posibilidades.

Me acerqué a ti cuando desviaste tu mirada. Pasé por alto la atención de los demás en el comedor, sólo quería saber lo que debía hacer para emendar mis errores, si es que los había. Di tres pasos frente a ti y tu cabeza se movió. Repentinamente, al sentarme a tu lado, tus ojos me arrinconaron.

Eras consciente que me estaba acercando.

— ¿Qué? —tu voz sonó agria—, ¿Qué quieres, Koushiro?

Yo tragué pesado.

 _¿Acaso puedes reparar en lo hostil de tu semblante?_

 _—_ Mimi, yo sólo quería disculparme si es que yo… —tu mirada llegó hasta a intimidarme— lamento haberte ofendido, en serio.

Tu mirada pasó de enojo a indiferencia. Poco a poco fue calmándose.

Dejaste de verme en un instante que me pareció eterno. Tomaste tu jugo y lo botaste en el cesto que se encontraba frente a nuestra mesa. Me miraste, mucho más seria de lo que hubiese deseado, y hasta hiciste que me sintiera arrepentido por haberme acercado a pedir disculpas.

 _—_ Está bien —te levantaste y te marchaste.

¿Cuál no sería la flagelación en el corazón?

~o~

 _—_ Ayer fui con Taichi a visitar a Yamato —Hikari apretó sus manos feliz, también pude notar que contenía una sonrisa—, obviamente no tenía planeado encontrármelo ahí. Todo fue muy espontáneo.

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde la ocasión en la que había encontrado a Hikari hipnotizada por una fotografía que había tomado de Takeru. Aquella vez, cuando había notado mi presencia, no pudo articular una explicación sobre lo descubierto, y ante la sencilla suposición que le di, ella me reconoció lo mucho que sentía por el hermano menor de Yamato.

Desde entonces, tomamos el hábito de juntarnos para hablar de lo que decidíamos callar.

 _—_ Imagino que te llevaste una sorpresa —y ahí sus labios cedieron, sonrió sin ningún miramiento.

 _—_ Más que una sorpresa, fue un susto, no sabía cómo reaccionar —dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

 _—_ ¿Lo pudiste sobrellevar?

 _—_ Creo que sí —tomó su mentón reflexionando—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Taichi y Yamato me miraban con cara extraña. ¿Me pregunto si Takeru también habrá notado que estaba algo rara?

 _—_ No creo que debas preocuparte por eso —su mirada se clavó en mí—. Takeru no es tan superficial como para reflexionar solamente en cómo actuabas —ahora sus ojos rogaban una explicación más amplia—, obviamente a él le importa más que eso. Seguramente se habrá preguntado por tu manera de actuar, pero no dijo nada porque no habrá querido hacerte pasar un mal rato. Pero puedo imaginar que haya sacado conclusiones de porque tartamudeabas o sudabas mucho, o quizá te sentías incómoda de… —comencé a callar al ver su expresión.

 _Oh, no… lo hice de nuevo._

 _—_ ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Takeru lo habrá descubierto?! —su mirada mostraba clara preocupación. Más que eso, estaba aterrada.

 _—_ ¡¿Qué?, no! Quiero decir… Seguramente pensó algo, pero no creo que haya sacado la conclusión de que estás enamorada de él, porque… ah… Bueno, tú sabes —miré para mis lados incómodo. Hikari terminó por sonreír.

 _—_ Sabes, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo —tomó su frente conteniendo la risa.

 _—_ Lo siento, realmente soy terrible en esto.

 _—_ Está bien —Hikari me sonrió tiernamente—, puedes practicar conmigo. Así no le harás estallar la cabeza a Mimi.

 _—_ Creí que quien consolaba aquí era yo.

 _—_ Lo bueno suele ser recíproco.

Acompañé a Hikari a su hogar, y cuando me encontraba camino a mi casa me encontré con su hermano mayor, quien se emocionó mucho de verme. Después de todo, Taichi había terminado por enterarse de mi vida últimamente gracias a Hikari, pues nuestros horarios eran muy diferentes como para que nos pusiésemos de acuerdo para vernos. Era toda una sorpresa vernos.

Hablamos por un periodo cercano a quince minutos. Taichi llevaba prisa y por alguna razón sentí la impresión de no entrometerme en la causa de su ánimo por llegar a casa. Nos despedimos, pero antes de que pudiese alejarme de donde estaba, Taichi me detuvo.

 _—_ Casi lo olvido —mencionó tomando su rostro—. ¿Tú irás donde Mimi ahora? —su pregunta me sorprendió.

 _—_ No —respondí confundido—, ¿por qué?

 _—_ Pues, está enferma. Se ha resfriado y parece que nadie la soporta así como está. Sora me avisó que vaya a verla antes de que me catalogue como el peor amigo que ha tenido —Taichi me miró intrigado—. Normalmente tú eres el que me informa de este tipo de cosas —sonreí estando de acuerdo—. ¿No sabías que estaba enferma?

 _—_ Es que Mimi no me habla desde dos días atrás. Se molestó conmigo, entonces decidí no llamarla, porque eso sólo la molestaría más.

 _—_ Tienes razón —mi amigo reflexionó—. Pero creo que sería mejor que vayas, quizá se enfade más si no vas.

 _—_ Es probable.

Taichi sonrió sin saber qué argumentar. Se despidió de mí y volvió a tomar carrera en dirección a su hogar. Al ver sus pasos apresurados, reflexioné sobre si debía hacer lo mismo y dirigirme a verte ignorando el hecho de tu enojo. Realmente quería saber cómo te encontrabas, y quizá siendo amable podría mitigar en cierto grado el enojo que había producido en ti, la más bella de nuestro grupo.

Repentinamente, llegó a mi cabeza un recuerdo de cuando te habías resfriado el año anterior. Yo había cuidado de ti aquella vez, reemplazando a Sora por sus horarios de trabajo. Recordé con felicidad encontrarte en pijama, despeinada y completamente avergonzada porque te tuviese que ver así.

Ese recuerdo fue suficiente para mí. No me sorprendí por encontrarme en camino a tu hogar después de eso. Caminé entusiasmado y cuando estuve frente a tu edificio subí las escaleras saltándome uno que otro peldaño.

Me hallaba frente a tu puerta cuando quise recapacitar sobre lo que hacía. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que daba lo mismo lo que sucediera, ya había llegado hasta allí. No podía volver atrás. Ningún resultado podría cambiar el valor del esfuerzo que lo engendró.

Toqué la puerta sintiéndome más calmado, y Sora fue quien me recibió, trayéndome recuerdos nuevamente de la última vez en que te visité enferma. Me hizo pasar, diciéndome lo feliz que estaba de verme, y que seguramente te alegraría. Dude por argumentar, pero desistí de hacerlo al no tener ningún comentario positivo.

Me hizo esperar en la sala de estar y me dijo que te avisaría de mi llegada para no llegar a sorprenderte nuevamente. Decidí que me sentaría en uno de los cómodos sofás que había en la sala para descansar, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, tu grito me asustó.

 _—_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y lo hiciste pasar! —pude escuchar cómo Sora intentaba calmarte. Yo procuré contener la risa.

Luego de un momento, que fue bastante largo, mi amiga pelirroja se acercó a la sala.

 _—_ Bueno, ahora está más tranquila —dijo echándose cansada sobre un sofá—. Dijo que tienes que esperar hasta que esté lista para recibirte —yo sonreí viéndome eso venir.

 _—_ Creí que estarías de luna de miel estos días.

 _—_ No, cambiamos las fechas —respondió Sora bostezando—. Le pedí a Yamato que esperemos hasta el siguiente mes, porque tengo exámenes que rendir en la universidad estas semanas.

 _—_ Ya veo —musité pensativo—. Y ¿cómo está Yamato? —me esforcé por sonar interesado, pero Sora notó que no lo estaba.

 _—_ Él está bien —me respondió riendo divertida, y de repente su teléfono celular sonó—, ¡qué intuitivo te has vuelto, Kou!

Salió del departamento para hablar con su esposo, y pude escuchar divertido lo melosos que se habían vuelto esos dos. Tamborileé sobre el sofá esperando tu aprobación, que supuse nunca se daría, siendo esto mi escarmiento por mis errores.

Sin que lo advirtiera, tu voz se hizo presente, estabas llamando a Sora.

Esperé a que Sora mostrase que te estaba escuchando, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo. Entonces decidí que me acercaría a ayudar.

 _—_ Mimi, Sora está al teléfono —comencé a decir en voz alta—, yo iré a ayudarte.

 _—_ Ah… —reconocí que estabas dudando sobre algo—. De acuerdo, sólo necesito que me pases de mi toalla, estoy en el baño.

 _—_ ¿Te estabas bañando? —cuestioné ya dentro de tu habitación—, no necesitas prepararte de ese modo para que te vea.

 _—_ No lo hago por ti, idiota —murmuraste, pero pude oírte.

Me acerqué a la puerta dándole la espalda, y esperé a que la abrieras para entregarte lo requerido. Esperé en momento, que fue largo y que lo logró inquietarme.

 _—_ Ah… ¿Kou? —sonabas avergonzada.

 _—_ ¿Sí? aquí tengo tu toalla.

 _—_ ¿Podrías… entrar y dármela? No puedo salir —me atraganté con saliva.

 _—_ ¡¿Qué?!

 _—_ Si salgo a buscarla, voy a mojar el baño que Sora acaba de limpiar —comenzaste a explicarme—. No hay una manera de que pueda salir a tomar mi toalla, por eso te pido que entres y me la pases.

 _—_ Ah… Mimi, pero ¿estás vestida?

 _—_ ¡Cómo voy a estar vestida, me estaba bañando! —comencé a quebrar tu paciencia—, sólo entras, me pasas mi toalla y sales.

 _—_ Pero, ¿estás segura? —obviamente yo no lo estaba.

 _—_ No verás nada —advertiste un tanto cansada—. Claro, a menos que quieras —dijiste divirtiéndote.

 _—_ Mimi, yo…

 _—_ ¡Sólo dame la maldita toalla!

Tragué pesado. Miré mis manos y me sorprendí de verlas temblando. Bastante indeciso, abrí la puerta y entrecerré los ojos, intentando ubicarme por el vapor. No era sorpresa que el baño fuese gigante.

Me acerqué a lo que parecía ser la bañadera y cerré los ojos.

 _—_ Aquí estoy… —musitaste.

 _—_ Sí, lo sé —respondí temblando.

 _—_ Entonces, ven y dame lo que te pedí —yo asentí sin abrir los ojos.

Extrañamente me sentía agitado, me sudaban las manos y sabía que no era a causa del vapor. Abrí los ojos, preso de la ansiedad, y me acerqué, cuando de repente pude notar tu silueta, detrás de la cortina de la bañadera, levantarse. Me quedé de piedra.

 _Mimi está desnuda frente a mí…_

Mis pensamientos volaban fugaces, tanto que era imposible contenerlos.

 _—_ Sí, Koushiro, estoy desnuda, y me voy a enfermar más si no me das mi maldita toalla —conocerme un poco fue suficiente como conocer mis pensamientos, si es que fueron pensamientos.

 _—_ ¡Sí, sí, toma! —velozmente cerré los ojos y te tendí la toalla, la tomaste yo tomé valor en darme la vuelta.

 _—_ ¿En qué estabas pensando? —murmuraste entre ofendida y divertida.

 _—_ Lo siento, mejor te espero afuera —di dos pasos, pero me detuviste.

 _—_ ¡Espera!

 _—_ ¿Qué pasa?

 _—_ Es que… no, olvídalo —me confundiste con lo último—. Mejor espérame afuera.

Salí de la habitación del baño y esperé a que estuvieses lista. Cuando saliste del baño, llevabas puesta tu bata y tu cabello estaba cubierto por la toalla. Me miraste sonriendo tiernamente, luego me dijiste que saliese de tu habitación para que pudieras cambiarte.

Salí un tanto contrariado, y al llegar a la sala encontré una nota de Sora que decía que tuvo que marcharse. Esperé a que me llamases, y cuando lo hiciste, entré un poco más tranquilo y te encontré acostada en tu cama y cubierta por las cobijas.

Nos miramos por un instante, y rápidamente mi rostro se acaloró. Eso te divirtió pero lo ignoraste, y me pediste que tomase asiento en tu cama. Me acerqué y tomé asiento. Me observaste y guardaste silencio.

 _—_ Quería disculparme contigo…

Callamos al notar que habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo. Nos sonreímos y decidí que sería más cortés si tú tomabas la palabra. Viendo mi disposición de escuchar, comenzaste a hablar sonriendo.

 _—_ Tengo algo que contarte —yo te miré expectante—, pero no sé si decírtelo, porque noté que me viste desnuda.

 _—_ ¡Qué…! —enrojecí por completo.

 _—_ Es broma —reíste por mi expresión, luego tu rostro cambió drásticamente al verme, estabas completamente roja—. ¡No lo hiciste…! —esperabas respuesta, yo sólo baje la cabeza—, ¡Koushiro!

 _—_ Fue un accidente —musité tímido.

 _—_ ¡¿Cómo podría ser un accidente?! —te apartaste un tanto y comenzaste a cubrir tu cuerpo como si siguieses desnuda—, eres un pervertido…

 _—_ Creí que así es como se ganaba la confianza —me miraste enojada—. Tampoco es como si tú nunca me hubieses visto desnudo.

 _—_ ¡Eso no va al caso! —comencé a reír nervioso, y eso te molestó más.

 _—_ Lo siento. Pero, ¿qué me ibas a contar? —procuré cambiar de tema. Tú sólo me viste muy seria, aunque sabía que fingías.

 _—_ No sé si deba contártelo ahora —yo reí por tu mohín infantil.

 _—_ Vamos, que tampoco ha sido tan grave… —iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpiste.

 _—_ Prefiero que cambiemos de tema —rodaste los ojos—, primeramente quiero saber qué estás haciendo aquí —tu pregunta, a pesar del tono, era sincera.

 _—_ Te extrañaba —tu seriedad se rompió—. No sabía qué te había pasado, y Taichi me contó que estabas enferma, entonces me pareció una excusa perfecta para verte —te me quedaste viendo sorprendida.

Me pareció raro el acto, no porque yo lo hubiese dicho tan natural y abiertamente, sino porque últimamente habías comenzado a acostumbrarte a mis confesiones, a pasarlas por alto. Yo confiaba en que la frecuencia trastornaría lo especial del momento. Aparentemente no fue así.

Bajaste la cabeza y pude notar tristeza en tu rostro, juntaste tus manos y frunciste el ceño. Yo opté por guardar silencio y esperar a que te sintieses lista para hablar.

No podía imaginar lo que cruzaba por tu cabeza y por un momento me maldije por soltar lo que no debía de esa manera, siendo indiferente a tu reacción. Ignorando lo que pudiese ocasionar.

 _—_ Lo siento, quizá no debí… —me interrumpiste al contener el llanto.

 _—_ No, por favor —me preocupé al ver lágrimas cayendo de tus ojos—. Por favor no te disculpes por eso.

Lo hice indeciso, pero tomé tu mano y la apreté llamando tu atención en el acto. Noté que fruncía el ceño al igual que tú, y al conectarnos con la vista, te compartí valor para hablar.

 _—_ Mimi, si hay algo…

 _—_ Tú eres la única persona que realmente dice y hace cosas buenas por mí sin esperar… algo a cambio —me mantuve serio, aunque estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder—. Por favor no te disculpes por eso.

Esperé tranquilo a que tu respiración se tranquilizase. Vi cómo las lágrimas dejaban de nublar tu vista, cómo disfrutabas de las caricias que daba inconscientemente a tu mano.

Cuando cerraste los ojos, quizá intentando serenarte, sonreí esperando que me vieses. Lo hiciste después de un rato, yo te contagié la sonrisa, y por alguna razón desconocida reímos por un momento.

Siendo ajeno a lo que sucedía alrededor, y aumentando tu impresión en el acto, mi boca se abrió.

 _—_ Te amo, Mimi.

* * *

 **Notas:** Estoy actualizando cuanto puedo. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y si gustan díganme qué les parece y qué sería bueno que agregue, o quite. ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo: El sol, la luna y la verdad"._ -Buddha

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

El ambiente velozmente se volvió tenso. Tan grande era el temor que tenía de hacer el mínimo ruido, que hasta inconscientemente contuve la respiración por un instante. Podía sentir un sabor agrio en el aire, el momento claramente no era cómodo, y tu mirada curiosa y desconcertada me obligaba a aclarar.

Yo tragué saliva difícilmente.

— A-ah… yo… —no tenía idea en dónde me había metido.

Sentía un calor molesto e insoportable recorrer mi rostro, un ligero estrangulamiento en la garganta y bastante sudor en las manos. El nerviosismo cruzaba mi cabeza como agua por un canal.

— Koushiro —tu tono de voz fue irreconocible para mí—, ¿a qué te refieres?

Me maldije mentalmente, y deseé de todo corazón que algo sucediese e interrumpiera nuestro poco común e interesante intercambio. Esperé que Sora volviera, que Taichi y Hikari aparecieran, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Me quedé mudo viendo el suelo. Me sentía ridículo y un completo idiota.

Por otra parte, me extrañó que no me recriminases una explicación, que pidieses mayor especificación. Tú guardaste silencio, y creo que eso fue peor que una reprimenda. Sentía tu mirada expectante sobre mí, pero tenía terror de dirigir mi vista hacia ti.

En un momento, te levantaste y cogiste algunas cosas de tu mesa de luz. Cuando estuviste de vuelta, pude notar que se trataba de medicamentos y un vaso con agua.

— ¿Te molestaría irte? Necesito descansar luego de tomar los medicamentos.

No te respondí, simplemente me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Al cruzar el umbral me esforcé por articular un "adiós", pero hasta el día de hoy desconozco si llegó a ser audible.

Lo demás que recuerdo al salir de tu departamento, es haber caminado lentamente por la calle cruzando a los pocos transeúntes que había a esa hora de la noche. Estaba frio y el viento que cruzaba me hacía suspirar. Fui preso del remordimiento de tal manera que no distinguí cuándo debía cruzar la calle y terminé caminando de más.

Al doblar la última esquina que me separaba de mi hogar, luego de haber tomado el camino de regreso, terminé siendo víctima de un robo a mano armada. Supongo —porque en mis recuerdos no se halla— que no tenía más que un pequeño número de billetes que entregar, porque los asaltantes se enfadaron conmigo al no conseguir nada más que esa poca cantidad de dinero. Me golpearon hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Y horas más tarde desperté en el hospital de Odaiba.

Un día y medio quedé hospitalizado. No había tenido graves heridas, además de la contusión cerebral. Y haber estado internado por tan largo tiempo me pareció insoportable, si no fuera por la visita inesperada de Hikari y Sora. Sigo preguntándome cómo es que se enteraron del incidente, pero gracias a su presencia, mi estadía en el hospital fue menos horrorosa.

Me hicieron muchas preguntas que respondí pacientemente, y cuando dijeron que avisarían a los demás, les rogué que no lo hicieran. Me miraron extrañadas, pero insistí para que entendiesen que lo decía en serio.

— Mimi se enfadará conmigo si le oculto algo así.

Claramente, Sora lo decía preocupándose más ti que por mí, y entendí su punto de vista. Pero estaba decidido a ocultarte tal hecho. Estaba seguro de que no deseabas información que me involucre. Creí que te enfurecería escuchar mi nombre.

Finalmente accedieron a mi pedido no tan conformes, pero cuando se marcharon supe que a alguna se le escaparía de los labios tal información.

Cuando tomé camino a mi hogar, luego de que me diesen el alta, recordé qué día era, y qué compromiso había hecho.

— No puede ser…

~o~

— ¡Cómo puede ser que estando ahí conmigo, no me dijesen nada! ¡Ni siquiera se dignaron a recordármelo!—no solía hablar solo, pero al venir a mi mente el recuerdo de la celebración, las palabras escapaban de mi boca—. ¡Y ahora qué haré! ¡No puedo simplemente aparecer con estos vendajes sobre mi cabeza y fingir que nada pasó…!

Al gritar lo último me atraganté con saliva.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Qué haré si Mimi está ahí…? ¡En qué estoy pensando, obviamente estará ahí!_

Finalmente, llegué a la conclusión de que debería quedarme en casa y hacerme cargo de una mentira. Le diría a Taichi que no fui a su celebración porque lo olvidé. Podría cargar con el odio exprés que me manifestaría, pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarte y presenciar tu enojo.

Estaba tranquilo con tal decisión, pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con todo el grupo tocando la puerta de mi casa. Al abrirles esperaba de todo corazón de que se tratase de niños jugando bromas, pero no fue así. Mis amigos estaban afuera de mi departamento, con sonrisas en sus rostros, esperando que les abriera.

— Nos enteramos de que no podrías venir —dijo Taichi esbozando una sonrisa.

— Así que decidimos traer la celebración aquí —Hikari puso su mano en mi hombro.

— Esperamos que no sea ninguna molestia —la sonrisa de Takeru me incomodó—. No es una molestia, ¿cierto?

— ¡En lo absoluto! —respondí contrariado—. Pasen, por favor.

Me hice a un lado y permití que entrasen. Los saludé al ingresar, bastante preocupado por el momento de verte, sin embargo…

 _Mimi…_

Ya todos dentro, me miraron confundidos. Yo me quede en la puerta esperando tu llegada, pero eso nunca se dio.

— ¿Y Mimi? —solté sin miramientos. Allí pude notar incomodidad en el resto. Al girar el rostro, los vi cruzando miradas y preguntándose quién lo diría primero.

— Pues, Mimi estaba con nosotros en casa de Taichi —Joe tomó su nuca incómodo—. Pero…

— Estaba un poco rara, ¿no creen? —Takeru dirigió su mirada a Hikari, sonrojándola en el acto.

— A decir verdad, yo la noté bastante alterada… —acotó Sora.

— Yo pensé que se encontraba nerviosa —dialogaron Taichi y Sora. Yamato suspiró.

— Mimi dijo que no vendría porque no quería verte —la seriedad con la que lo dijo me hizo pensar que él tampoco quería—. No sé qué habrás hecho, pero cuando dijimos que como no podrías ir a casa de Taichi, nosotros vendríamos a tu casa, dijo "al demonio" y se fue.

Todos quedaron de piedra.

— Oye, Yamato, ¿había necesidad de decirlo de esa manera? —cuestionó Takeru.

— Pero si es exactamente lo que pasó.

— Puedo creer eso —musité callando al resto—. No me sorprendería que ella estuviese enojada conmigo —bajé la cabeza dubitativo. Cerré la puerta y me acomodé con el resto.

— Oye, Koushiro, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?

— Yamato, eso no te incumbe —intermedió Taichi.

— ¡Cómo que no me incumbe, ella es mi amiga! Y ahora tendremos que soportar otro de sus enfados.

Pasada la discusión, y gracias al esfuerzo de Hikari y Takeru, las cosas se calmaron bastante. Decidieron todos juntos que lo mejor sería hacer como que nada pasó, e intentar festejar que Taichi se graduó con honores de su carrera. Por mi parte accedí a seguirles el juego, tanto como mi ánimo me lo permitiese. Me divertí con ellos, bebí un poco para no quedar excluido y así no llamar la atención. Pero cuando la pena me invadió, con la excusa de querer tomar aire, me dirigí al balcón. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero sé que fue lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Hikari.

Se paró junto a mí, pero decidió no hablar. Yo suspiré tranquilo. Me agradaba su compañía, pero realmente deseaba no tocar el tema de lo sucedido. Posteriormente, al notar el rubor en su rostro, pude encontrar otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? —sonrió sin notarlo.

— Muy bien. Pero es normal al estar con mis amigos —volví mi rostro hacia adelante.

— Bueno, pero… yo no me refería a eso —me miró confundida, fingiendo no entender—. ¿O acaso el rubor que cubre tu rostro es por el alcohol?

— B-bueno, es que… —tartamudeó inquieta.

— Tranquila, Hikari —sonreí por primera vez en el día—. Sé que no bebes —guiñé un ojo, Hikari sonrió con ganas. Tomó uno de mis brazos y me acarició dándome calor.

— Takeru está siendo un caballero conmigo —suspiró encantada.

— Creí que estabas acostumbrada a ese trato de su parte —me extrañó el repentino reconocimiento.

— Es que desde que descubrí mis sentimientos, los detalles son algo hermoso. Los colores son más intensos, y… me siento muy feliz —no podía dejar de sonreír. Yo miré detrás de ella, y me pude encontrar a Takeru riendo mientras hablaba con Joe.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, Hikari. Mereces ser feliz.

Por alguna razón, su expresión cambió. Sus facciones demostraron desconcierto, y giró su rostro varias veces. Miró hacia los lados, esperando encontrarnos lejos de los demás. Luego me devolvió la mirada, y al encontrarse con mi rostro, se extrañó de verme confundido.

— Koushiro, Mimi no estaba enfadada —mi curiosidad despertó—. Es cierto lo que dijo Yamato, él no escatimó en detalles, pero… cuando Mimi se marchó, yo la seguí —sus ojos me acorralaron y me sentí pequeño ante su profunda mirada—. Ella estaba llorando. Mimi está triste.

Supuse que la pena se marcharía al enterarme que no te encontrabas molesta, pero al saber que te había hecho daño, las emociones se intensificaron y mi preocupación estalló. Miré hacia adelante esperando tranquilizarme, pero la nueva información simplemente me desesperaba.

— Yo… la hice llorar… —susurré impresionado.

— Sé que no es asunto mío, Koushiro. Pero me preocupo por lo que le pueda estar pasando a Mimi —Hikari hablaba con sinceridad—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

 _Maldita sea…_

Me sentí acorralado y molesto. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía por qué estaba en esta situación. No tenía una sola idea de por qué había dicho lo que dije.

Hikari colocó su mano en mi espalda animándome a hablar. Yo giré mi rostro para verla y su sonrisa me animó a tomar valor. No obstante, antes de que pudiese articular una explicación en mi cabeza, el verte ingresar a mi departamento me petrificó. Ingresaste cabizbaja y un tanto cohibida, llamando la atención de la pelirroja del grupo, que se adelantó a abrirte la puerta.

Sora te abrazó, y los demás te llamaron animados por verte de nuevo.

— ¡Mimi, volviste! —Taichi exclamó bastante feliz, víctima de litros de alcohol.

 _Mimi…_

Luego nuestras miradas se encontraron.

* * *

 **Gabriela:** Muchas gracias por leer. Lamento que la actualización haya sido tan lenta. Lo que planeo para el Fic todavía no está tan fijo, así que acepto consejos y sugerencias. ¡Gracias!

 **Notas:** Hoy me encontraba viendo noticias, y entonces vi una noticia de Adventure Tri y recordé que estaba escribiendo. Lamento la demora por las personas que siguen. Ojala les siga gustando.


	5. Chapter 5

_"El ojo ve sólo lo que la mente está preparada para comprender". –Henri Bergson_

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 5**

.

Me había preguntado cuándo fue que las reuniones que teníamos, conmemorando nuestro inicio de aventuras, había terminado convirtiéndose en una excusa para beber. Por lo menos en Taichi, Yamato y Sora ese había sido el caso. Y me sorprendió de ver tambalear a Joe luego de reír por los comentarios del castaño del grupo. Había armonía en el estado de algunos.

Takeru había decidido dejar su bebida en una mesa, y juzgó oportuno no tocarla hasta un tiempo largo. Y pude notar que por lo hecho recibía aprobación de Hikari, quien le hizo sonreír imitando su imagen. El que aún no saliesen juntos seguía siendo un misterio para mí aún después de presenciar lo último.

Al acabarse mi dubitación por tu arribo, el ambiente cambió a uno protagonizado por ti, la más bella del grupo. Quienes se hallaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, casi se te abalanzaron con el propósito de unirte a su grupo. Tú los miraste confundida y diste algunos pasos para atrás.

— ¡Taichi, aleja esa botella de mi cara! —te oí exclamar.

— Fue suficiente —Hikari tomó a su hermano tranquilamente y lo guio a una silla—, recuerda que mañana tienes que entrenar. No creo que sea buena idea continuar bebiendo.

— Mi buena hermanita, Hikari —el muchacho sonrió embelesado, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana—. Siempre cuidando de mí. Ven, dame un abrazo.

— Prefiero no hacerlo —contestó riendo la castaña—. Al menos esta vez.

— ¡Por qué no! Es una de… —tapó su boca mareado—, una demostración de afecto.

— Taichi, me estás apretando la muñeca.

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no le das a tu hermano un abrazo? —su estado cambió una vez más, y esta vez pareció enfadarse—, ¿O es que prefieres… abrazar a Takeru? —el rostro de mi amiga se incendió en rojo, a lo que Sora soltó una risotada.

— Taichi, no la molestes —intentaste calmar a nuestro amigo. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Ante tal acción creí perder noción del tiempo. Me percaté que las horas seguían transcurriendo, junto con las bromas hacia Hikari, el rubor de ésta y las risas de Takeru. Pero cuando me vi aprisionado por tu intimidante mirada, me creí perder en un abismo carente de calidez. Me sentía hundido en un profundo pesar que era el resultado de comprender tu mirar.

Rápida o lentamente —no estoy muy seguro en realidad— tu mirada se apartó, casi con desdén y logré volver a la normalidad, salvo que esta vez me sentía realmente culpable por lo que pudiese herirte. Y tuve en cuenta que la razón podía ser mi persona.

Me hubiese gustado tener más palabras para explicar lo que sucedió después, pero es triste la realidad de que la reunión culminó y tu presencia, junto con la de los demás, desapareció al cabo de unas horas.

Si tuve una oportunidad de hablarte en ese corto instante, no recuerdo haberla aprovechado. No pude cruzar palabra contigo ni conseguir que me vieses nuevamente. Sencillamente fui ignorado dejando en mi degustar un sabor agrio y perdurable.

Al día siguiente, o dos días después, no lo recuerdo bien, me encontraba en un restaurante reunido con los directivos de la Universidad que parecían entusiasmados con mis proyectos y propuestas para la enseñanza de estudiantes de primer año de informática y computación. Aparentemente mi idea había sido revolucionara, porque no sólo quebraba años de tendencia en el área de la enseñanza, sino que me colocaba a mí en una posición de fundador.

Me elogiaron por enésima vez y yo volví a recordarles el apoyo que recibí de los demás profesores en el área. Me propusieron la posición de profesor durante un año de enseñanza y yo lo acepté a gusto. Luego de un instante, llegó la camarera a buscar nuestro pedido, y pude apreciar en algunos de los directivos una notable lascivia escapar de sus ojos al acercarse la muchacha que nos atendería. Al girarme para verla pude entender por qué.

 _Mimí…_

Los hombres que repararon en tu imagen se codearon murmurando tu clara belleza. En cuanto a mí, estoy seguro que quedé de piedra, y podría jurar que me maldecía en silencio por actuar de esta manera. Instintivamente, dirigí mi mano hacia mi corbata intentando acomodarla y luego de eso desabotonar mi saco en un intento ridículo por obtener tu aprobación en lo que a mi imagen se refiere, mas tú hiciste un trabajo excepcional en hacer como si no me conocieras. Casi podría jurar que tu estoicidad era fruto de años de actuación.

Luego de que tomaras nuestra cuenta, a la cual yo no pude ordenar en lo absoluto, la reunión concluyó con alguno que otro comentario en cuanto a tu rostro o tu cuerpo, el cual se veía majestuoso aún con el uniforme de camarera.

No me detuve a pensar por qué estabas trabajando como camarera si era un hecho el que dinero no te faltaba. Tampoco quise pensar por qué me ignorarías de tal manera al estar presente en un mismo salón que tú. Lo único que en mi mente se repetía era la nota que me dejaste al traernos la cuenta. Yo la leí en secreto, y luego de que los hombres que me acompañaban se fueron la releí buscando indicios de lo que sucedía. No obtuve ningún resultado positivo; me hallaba en incertidumbre.

 _"Lo siento. Necesito hablar contigo"._

Abrí mi paraguas al ver que la nota se mojaba con algunas gotas de lluvia, que había pasado desapercibida para mí hasta entonces.

Miré la puerta del local luego de un momento y emocionado de allí te vi salir, mas no hubo sonrisa en tu rostro como lo hubo en el mío.

¿Qué estaba por suceder?

* * *

 **Notas:** Es bastante irregular mi tiempo de actualización, lo sé. No tengo frecuencia en escribir, y cuando escribo lo hago con la excusa de "sentir inspiración". Lamento si mi tardanza moleste a alguien. Prometo esforzarme para tardarme menos.

Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

_"El castigo del embustero es no ser creído, aun cuando diga la verdad"_ –Aristóteles.

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 6**

.

La ausencia del viento hizo que las gotas de lluvia descendieran verticalmente sin un ápice de variación. El volumen y la cantidad del agua en descenso era poco, así que me permití cerrar mi paraguas y disfrutar del tacto de la lluvia calando mi chaqueta. No me importaba en lo más mínimo empaparme entero.

Al apreciar tu caminar, luego de girar mi vista, reparé en que tus pasos eran seguros, mas denotaba tristeza al moverte tú tan lenta y pesadamente. Me dio la impresión de que estabas disgustada con algo y mis especulaciones rápidamente me dieron mucho que pensar. Pasados unos segundos, mi centro de atención estaba consagrado a tu persona.

Al llegar a mí me observaste curiosa, pero al estar ya acostumbrada a mis peculiares gestos al comunicarme decidiste pasarlo por alto y me hablaste. Necesite que repitieras lo dicho puesto que mis cavilaciones me aislaron de la realidad por un momento. Sonreíste ligeramente.

— ¿Koushiro? —parpadeé varia veces al reaccionar—, sígueme.

Asentí sorprendido y caminé detrás de ti en algo parecido a un trance. Quería descubrir, sin tener que esperar, la razón de que pidieras hablar conmigo teniendo en cuenta las muchas veces en las que había logrado hacerte enfadar. Después de un instante, mi apreciación se dirigió a tu ropa. Vi que tus zapatos oscuros brillaban por su lustre, tu falda, pegada al cuerpo, calzaba perfecta con tu figura, y tu blusa blanca te daba una imagen bastante profesional. Pensé en darte un cumplido al haber ya reparado en tu clara buena imagen. Pero al final desistí de hacerlo.

En un momento te detuviste y yo alcancé a imitarte. Parecías indecisa sobre algo, mas te mostraste segura luego de un momento.

— Es mejor estar alejados del restaurant, mi jefe es muy quisquilloso y seguramente estará enfadado si me ve salir con un cliente —tu voz era seria.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando allí? —inquirí buscando iniciar una conversación.

— No —respondiste calma, tanto que me extrañó.

Yo miré a nuestro derredor y hallé que nos encontrábamos en un parque iluminado por los faroles y embellecido por los árboles mojados. El aire se sentía fresco y la humedad que compartía mojó ligeramente mi nariz. Cuando noté que seguíamos mojándonos propuse dirigirnos a un kiosco. Accediste y nos cubrimos del agua, a pesar de estar ya completamente empapados.

Te miré cuando sacaste tu teléfono celular, sintiéndome más hipnotizado de que costumbre. Luego lo guardaste, soltando un ligero suspiro. Yo sonreí.

— ¿Eso era lo que querías contarme la otra vez? —tú me miraste curiosa, recapacitaste unos segundos antes de recordar. Bajaste la cabeza seria.

— Sí —no supe interpretar tu incomodidad.

— ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando allí?

— Casi tres semanas.

— Ya veo —procuré mostrarme alegre—. Recuerdo que dijiste que estabas cansada de causarles gastos a tus padres —sonreí incómodo—. Es muy bueno que estés haciéndolo.

— Sí —mencionaste perdida.

— Supongo que eso en parte te ayudará con el alquiler porque…

— Koushiro —tus ojos me arrinconaron, yo me eché para atrás instintivamente—. Yo… —giraste tu mirada avergonzada— Yo… quería… quería disculparme contigo —quedé de piedra por no poder comprender la situación. El rubor en tus mejillas enternecieron tu mirada y tuve que obligarme a concentrarme en tus palabras.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me perdonas? —sonabas completamente arrepentida por alguna razón.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Mimi? —mi desconcierto no te divirtió.

— Te estoy pidiendo disculpas.

— Sí, entiendo eso, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Me disculpas o no? —el disgusto llegó a tu expresión lentamente.

— Ese no es el caso, Mimi —me miraste enfadada—. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —tu rostro se enterneció nuevamente y bajaste la cabeza avergonzada.

— Yo… yo estuve siendo muy mala contigo, Kou —me alegré instantáneamente al escucharte llamarme "Kou"—. Te estuve tratando mal, y… y…

— ¿Y? —giraste el rostro para no verme.

— Y te estuve insultando cuando estaba sola —lo pensé un momento pero luego solté una carcajada. Te me uniste luego de sentir tu vergüenza disminuir—. Entonces, ¿me disculpas?

— Creo que estoy obligado a hacerlo. Después de todo, no hiciste mucho…

— ¿Cómo que no hice mucho? Te insulté, y no fui sincera contigo. Además te traté muy mal y ahora me siento horrible por eso. Y tú siempre eres bueno conmigo —lo último me impactó. Te vi sonriendo pero el recuerdo de mis acciones me obligaron a apartar la mirada. Bajé la cabeza sin decir nada, y tú siendo muy perspicaz lo notaste. Sentí tu mirada sobre mi persona, me sentí atrapado. Tu mirada tierna y curiosa me hirió más de lo esperado, entonces mi boca se abrió.

— Mimi —mi seriedad fue hasta a ti—, ¿por qué… por qué haces como si nada hubiera pasado? —la intensidad de mis sentimientos trastornaron mi tono de voz. Tú me viste un tanto confundida, pero desististe de pedirme una aclaración. Recapacitaste unos momentos y luego optaste por guardar silencio—. Me refiero a lo que sucedió la última vez que fui a verte —tus recuerdos fugazmente te hicieron comprenderme. La impresión se fue tu rostro y te mostraste mucho más seria de lo que recuerdo haberte visto antes. No me viste, ignoraste mi mirada y dirigiste la tuya hacia adelante.

— Supuse que era lo que querías —hubiese querido no comprender—. Luego de que dijeras lo que dijiste parecías arrepentido. Me evitaste y actuaste como si quisieras nunca haberlo mencionado —el miedo se escapaba de mis ojos—. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer cuándo te arrepientes de algo, y quizá fue la emoción del día lo bajo de mi autoestima lo que te hico decirme eso.

— ¿Eh? —cuestioné sin comprender.

— Yo aprecio mucho que intentaras animarme. Y en cierto modo, me alegraste la noche. Ese día me había sentido fatal, pero luego de tus palabras mi ánimo había subido, independientemente que no fuese real…

— ¿Qué? —mi desconcierto llamó tu atención, me viste y pareciste reparar en tu error.

— Koushiro —la impresión que había visto esa noche reapareció en tu expresión—. No era cierto lo que me dijiste, ¿verdad? —ahora era yo el que se mostraba impresionado. Te mostraste desconcertada y me viste como si hubiese dicho algo horrible. Viste hacia los lados confundida, y luego volviste tu mirada hacia mí—. Acaso… ¿lo que dijiste era cierto? —y en ese momento maldije mi falta de autocontrol. Mis expresiones hablaban por mí, y supiste entender mis respuestas—. Koushiro, ¿tú me amas?

El calor en mi rostro, mi presión acelerada y mis latidos violentos me abrumaron. Me sentí bajo una gran presión que era la causa de mi mutismo. Guardé silencio nuevamente y cuando no pude soportarlo más, bajé la cabeza, esquivando cobardemente tu mirada e intentando encontrar una salida a la situación incómoda. Ya no podía encontrar algo más que hacer, mi falta de decisión y cobardía me mantenían nuevamente al margen. No supe entender tus sentimientos a causa de la confusión que generaban mis miedos. Me sentía perdido.

Levante mi cabeza, esperando inútilmente que actuases como la última vez, que se repitiera mi fallo y pudiese comenzar de nuevo. Desesperado creyendo que te enfadarías conmigo por mi falta de valor, que no me dirigirías la palabra por varios días, como solías hacerlo cuando hacía algo que disgustaba. Creí que me pedirías que te dejara, que me mantuviera lejos hasta que tu enojo disminuyera. Pero no fue así.

Al verte la culpa golpeó mi pecho con una violencia desmedida. Al ver tus ojos lastimados por el pesar, tu expresión sufriendo, y un llanto reprimido escapar por tus labios temblando supe que nuevamente te lastimaba. Aparentemente no solo mis palabras te lastimaban, también la ausencia de ellas.

 _Oh, no…_

* * *

 **Notas:** _Here we go again!_

Lamento la demora en la actualización. Si soy sincero, había dejado de lado completamente la historia, pero ayer recibí un comentario muy buena onda, así que decidí postear lo más antes posible y dedicar el capítulo a _Sybloominai_. Que lo disfruten. ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Es valiente el que teme lo que debe temerse, y no teme lo que no debe temerse"._ –León Tolstói.

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 7**

.

En situaciones en las que se requiere que exprese lo que siento y percibo de mis emociones, prefiero callar y que se malinterprete todo lo referente a mí. Decidí hace mucho tiempo vivir con la personalidad que muchos dibujaron por encima de mí mismo. Creí que sería normal ser la persona que otros creen que no soy, o al menos ocultarme detrás de la máscara que muchos hicieron para mí.

¿Cuál fue la razón de que en mí naciese el deseo de expresarlo? Nunca lo sabré.

— En serio, si te soy sincera, quedé boquiabierta.

¿No hubo una manera en que pudiese callar? Aparentemente, no.

— Pero, al parecer esa sorpresa no te disgustó.

¿No hubo un deseo mayor por mantener las cosas como estaban? En cantidad parece que fue menor.

— Kou, no hagas eso —murmuró Hikari avergonzada—. Me haces ver como una pervertida.

¿No me había prometido callar? Ciertamente lo había hecho.

— Lo siento, lo siento —sonreí al notar su rubor—. Me alegra mucho de que las cosas estén mejorando.

— Sí, yo también —una tierna felicidad se expresó en el rostro de mi acompañante.

— Y también me alegro de que puedas saciar tu curiosidad de ver el torso desnudo de Takeru —y con ese comentario su rostro enrojeció por completo—. Supongo que ese tipo de cosas vuelve locas a las chicas…

— ¡Oye, te dije que no hagas eso! —recibí un ligero golpe de su parte, si es que puede considerarse como golpe—. Además… n-no es como si yo lo estuviese vigilando —musitó inaudiblemente, yo fingí no oír y me acerqué queriendo entenderle mejor—. ¡Habían estado haciendo ejercicio, y…! y… ¡Takeru supuso que yo no estaba en casa, así que cuando entró con mi hermano, también se quitó su camiseta! Yo no…

— Tranquila, Hikari —intenté calmarla al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía y lo roja que estaba su cara—. Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste. Es que a veces es divertido molestarte —un mohín de enojo se presentó en su rostro.

— Tal vez comienzas a tener malas influencias —giró su rostro disgustada, yo reí.

— Tal vez tengas razón, soy muy influenciable.

¿No significan nada para mí mis palabras? ¿No tienen la menor validez?

Ya había pasado tiempo de la última vez en que me había planteado cambiar la situación. Había cruzado mi cabeza reiteradas veces intentar algo diferente para captar tu atención, para dirigirla hacia mí únicamente. Habían sido ridículos mis planes, y más aún mis prácticas y ensayos frente al espejo. Denotando mi clara intención de estar más cerca de ti.

— Todos somos influenciables en cierta manera.

Los ojos de Hikari se perdieron en lo lejano de sus cavilaciones. Observé el momento preciso en que sus palabras la ahogaron en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. La vi ausente por varios segundos, quizá minutos, mientras recapacitaba en lo que escapó de sus labios, rebelde, libre, anárquico…

Luego de un momento, la burbuja en donde había estado flotando explotó y cayó a la realidad. Me vio sorprendida y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Quién sabe qué habría estado pensando.

— Creo que no podría estar más en desacuerdo.

Su curiosidad dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro. Redirigió la vista al suelo analizando lo que dije, y luego me volvió a ver esperando una aclaración que jamás di.

¿Hay una explicación a porqué sigo lastimándote sin molestarme? Llegué a creer que la hay.

El viento meció el mantel blanco de la mesa que compartíamos con Hikari. Ella dio un sorbo tranquilo a su jugo mientras yo tomaba mi café, lo dirigía a mi boca pero sin beberlo.

Los minutos se extendieron hasta romper el espacio tiempo y abandonarme en un laberinto de dudas e inseguridades. Caminé sin rumbo y sin ambición alguna. Llegué a creer que estar perdido era el verdadero camino, sin razón por la cual tener un objetivo, una dirección. Pues sin saber adónde ir, ¿por qué sería necesario saber cuál camino tomar? Me perdí hasta que tu voz me halló, me susurró y alentó a encontrarte. Y cuando salí confiado de esa trampa, la mirada de mi compañera esa mañana estaba expectante de lo que fuese a decir.

La vi y sonreí esperando quitar su mirada sobre mí. No funcionó, su seriedad seguía firme y valiente en aprisionarme. Yo reí rendido ante su valor.

— ¿Podrías contarme más?

Mi intento de escape no se presentó inadvertido. Hikari exhaló calmada y procedió a su relato, me comentó de cómo fue que su tarde pasó de ser un día para lavar ropa a una larga charla con Takeru. Me contó reflexiva lo serio de su conversación, lo intenso de los pensamientos del joven en cuestión, lo mucho que no decía. Y también me dijo nuevas impresiones que se grabaron en su cabeza luego de escucharlo hablar.

Al pasar varios minutos mi mente se perdió, no estoy seguro en qué momento preciso, así que no fui consciente de cuando el relato se convirtió en preguntas en cuanto a tu estado. Me sorprendí de escuchar tu nombre por lo suave y tierno de la voz de Hikari. Yo escuché lo más tranquilo que pude su preocupación y dudas en cuanto a muchas cosas que tenían que ver con tus palabras y acciones.

Mi condenado orgullo me mantuvo serio y aprisionó severamente la posibilidad en que me quiebre al recordar cómo te hice llorar el día pasado. Pero entonces, Hikari se dirigió a mí.

— Yo llegué a pensar que lo único que esperas es que por alguna razón misteriosa y mágica, Mimi se enamore de ti y tenga que confesarse y pedirte que la aceptes —lo directa que fue no me sorprendió, sino lo bien que puedo interpretarme—. No estoy segura de todos modos si planeas hacer algo, además de guardar silencio. Aunque me sorprende de que seas consciente de lo cruel que eres al mentirle y no hacer nada al respecto —lo último quebró lo que me quedaba de orgullo—. Olvidas que eres una buena persona, Koushiro. Creo que tomas como excusa lo malo que crees que eres, y por ello te permites lastimar a Mimi, e indirectamente a sus amigos.

Quedé sin palabras. Mi rostro demostraba lo impresionado que había quedado. Lo mucho que pensó la menor frente a mí, me demostró que se preocupaba tanto por ti, como por mi maldita persona.

Tomé mi cabeza sin darme cuenta, pues mi atención estaba enfocada únicamente en detener la secreción de lágrimas que se agrupaban en mis ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

Y la verdad se escapó de mis labios. No fui yo quien habló, la secuencia se reprodujo a través de mi boca sin que le diera permiso. Las palabras expresaron claramente mi silencio, mi mentira, mi engaño… Hikari guardó silencio al escucharme, y cuando oyó mi falta de palabra en algo aparentemente importante, tapó su boca intentando ocultar su asombro.

De mis labios salieron palabras como "la engañé", "no le respondí" e "hice que llorara".

Esperaba enfado de parte de Hikari, de hecho lo deseaba. Quería que me tratase mal, no solo que me recriminase mi falta de hombría y valor de aceptar tanto mis emociones como mis sentimientos. Quería que me gritase, incluso me golpease si fuere necesario para entender algo que ya entendía. Pero no lo hizo. Esperó que siguiese hablando, pero me daba temor hacerlo. Tenía miedo de decir lo que planeaba hacer, estaba aterrado de revelar lo que había estado pensando.

¿Tan cruel es mi pensamiento que incluso yo le temo?

El ardor en mis ojos acompañó la caída de pesadas lágrimas que se estrellaron al tocar mis manos. Tragué pesado a través de una estrangulada garganta, y esperé a que mi respiración se calmase.

No sucedió.

La tibia mano de Hikari me infundió aliento y sentí que debía hablar. Al abrir los, entre lo borroso de lágrimas, reconocí su tierno rostro, que sonreía a pesar de la persona que tenía frente suyo. ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¿Qué harás entonces? —su voz cuestionó.

Y me hallé arrinconado frente a la verdad.

¿Podría realmente dejar todo atrás?

¿Podría empezar de nuevo si tan solo no estuvieras?

¿Podría apartarme y así no lastimarte?

¿Podría… moverme?

Mi respiración no se normalizó en más mínimo, mis ojos ardían y mi garganta estaba aprisionada por la sensación de terror que mi cuerpo percibía. Pero aún así decidí acostumbrarme a ello, y a escapar como muchas veces hice. Sólo que esta vez, alguien más sabría cómo lo haría.

Alguien sería testigo de mi cobardía.

— Me marcharé.

 _Sólo así, no podré lastimarte…_

* * *

 **Notas:** Y aquí se presenta nuevamente un capítulo de esta triste historia…

Bueno, lamento mucho el retraso. Últimamente se ha vuelto difícil actualizar. Espero que disfruten lo escrito y me hagan saber qué les parece, si lo desean

Por cierto, dedico este capítulo a Syb _-zilla_ , quien ha estado siguiendo esta historia. ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

_"El afán de querer olvidarte es mi mayor ímpetu para recordarte". –Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

.

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 8**

.

¿Por qué ha de ser la huía mi común rescate?

Las decisiones que he tomado durante el transcurso de mi vida me han ido encaminando fragmentariamente por senderos que nunca antes consideré. Es interesante para mí ahora cuán presto siempre estuve a recorrer lo que tuviese en frente mío con el único fin de liberarme de la presión en la que me encontraba. Era clara mi intención de huir. No quería encontrarme en el temor.

— ¿Excedo el peso máximo?

— No, no se preocupe.

Mis pasos siempre han sido pequeños, por lo que nunca he sobresalido al tomar decisiones grandes. Era fácil para mí esconderme entre la muchedumbre. Pasaba desapercibido.

— Muy bien, recoja su pasaje en la siguiente cabina.

¿Se presentó ante mí alguna vez algún indicio vago de cómo llegaría a terminar?

Primeramente se trató de una mera atracción biológica y un caprichoso afecto que fue formado necesariamente por lo primero. No te consideré en lo absoluto al comienzo, he de ser sincero. Me negaba a aceptar la realidad de mis emociones. Me daban vergüenza.

— ¿Me presenta su documentación?

Posteriormente, y con el paso de los años, las emociones mutaron y se presentaban con frecuencia en mi mente. Arribaban al solitario, sin compañía alguna, y su presencia era imponente al anteponerse por encima de todo otro pensamiento. No había nada mayor en importancia para mí. Por otro lado, el eufemismo del enamoramiento al que muchos recurrían como vaga explicación, haciendo frecuente y enfermiza referencia al corazón, siempre me pareció pésimo. Creí notar que en mi cabeza se encontraban esas emociones, pues no existía razonamiento alguno en un órgano central. Todo estaba en mi cabeza.

— Tome asiento, por favor.

— Sí. Gracias.

Finalmente, y cuando noté su culminación en mutar, su cumplimiento en crecer hasta la madurez, su ensanchamiento hasta cubrirlo todo, no hice más que espantarme. Había dejado de ser inconsciente al hecho pues ya no optaba por ignorar la presencia de mis emociones, sin embargo, me invadió un miedo real sobre lo que a nosotros atañía. No había nada más que temor en lo referente a nosotros. Efectivamente, la razón variaba de acuerdo a las circunstancias pero estaba presente estuvieses cerca de mí o no.

¿Qué dirías al saberlo?

Consecuentemente, terminé por convertirme en una criatura dependiente de las situaciones que tú presentases, las que crearas, incluso estando ausente. Producto de ello, perdí lo que me quedaba de dignidad con el reconocimiento de mis fuertes emociones, o creí perder mi valor. Como solía decirme.

— ¿Desea algo de la mesa? ¿Algún bocadillo o alguna bebida?

— No, gracias —la azafata preocupada redirigió por enésima vez su mirada hacia mí.

¿Existió la posibilidad de que atravesase el muro que yo mismo edifiqué con la intención de protegerme, de aislarme?

Si he de continuar con la honestidad que en este relato se ha vuelto razón de hablar, permítaseme decir que esperaba que te presentaras al vuelo y me rogaras no partir. No podría mentir y decir que no lo había imaginado –y junto con ello haber practicado alguna que otra línea para responder–. Ciertamente, vivo de acuerdo con las categorías que Hikari ha descubierto en mí. Ya son mi común crítica personal.

¿Estoy dispuesto a actuar de la manera en que vivo en mis fantasías?

El hecho de conocerte me flagelaba, pues sabía de la posibilidad de que actuaras de dicha manera. De hecho, era más que probable dado que sí te presentaste a despedirme.

Ahí estabas.

Al verte junto al grupo que me esperó a la entrada del aeropuerto, una oleada de emociones me sobrevino y atropelló. Sentí deseos de llorar. Consideré que me sentiría peor si mostrabas indiferencia al despedirme, pero ¡qué más he de esperar de un mundo ensimismado en corregirme!

¡Nunca adiviné tu futura acción! ¡Nunca pude hacerlo! ¡Nunca pude reconocer lo que sentías, y nunca seré capaz únicamente por ser un completo incompetente en todo sentido de la palabra!

¿Serías capaz de verme a los ojos y sonreírme después de descubrir en qué me he convertido?

¿Serías gentil incluso sabiendo quién soy?

Me sonreíste entre triste y resignada, y me deseaste un buen viaje. Noté que el resto del grupo guardó silencio en lo que yo me hundía en profundo en mis pensamientos –era eso o simplemente dejé de oír–. Sé que no alcancé a dar respuesta a ninguna de las palabras del resto, ni a las tuyas. No tenía el valor suficiente para aguantarte la mirada. Simplemente dije adiós y me marche cargando maletas, rencores, palabras, resentimientos, pensamientos, emociones y deseos.

Apagué mi móvil ya estando sentado y esperé que el vuelo se diese por finalizado, y junto con ello mi vida, pues ya no tenía razón de ser. Acabé con mi propósito en este mundo al apartarme de ti. Así que esperé, paciente a que todo terminase.

Las medidas del tiempo desaparecieron de mi atención, creí que todo ya había dejado de ser. No existía segundos que corriesen. Todo era banalidad.

— _Kou, ¿quién de los dos crees que se case primero?_ —el tibio recuerdo de tu tierna voz acarició mi obscuro ser.

— _Bueno, siempre supuse que se casarían entre ellos. Tú sabes, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Takeru se dé cuenta de lo que sucede con Hikari_ —el ver a los mencionados jugar abrazados me hizo referirme a ellos.

— _No hablaba de ellos._

— _¿Ah?_

— _Quiero decir_ —tus dedos se perdían en lo sedoso de tu cabello al peinarlo algo incómoda— _, Sora se casará con Yamato pronto. Joe está comprometido, con Taichi no hay caso y parece que tienes razón al sospechar sobre Takeru y Hikari_ —la seriedad que te acompañaba cuando reflexionabas de tal manera era un factor crítico al momento de escucharte— _. Yo… siempre pensé en que me gustaría casarme, desde pequeña… pero ¿qué hay de ti?_

— _Pues… no sabría qué decir_ —mi vergüenza me obligó siempre a evitar el contacto visual.

— _Vamos, no puedes decirme que no lo pensaste nunca_ —tu simpatía reapareció— _. Estoy segura de que alguien te ha hecho considerarlo aunque sea alguna vez. Guardas mucho en el silencio, pero yo puedo saber qué es lo que piensas._

— _Si lo dices así, me asustarás_ —tú reíste, a pesar de que no lo decía en broma— _. Es probable que lo haya considerado_ —dije después más serio— _, pero no creo que sea posible. Así que prefiero no pensar en ello._

— _¿Qué? No puedes dejarlo así nada más_ —tus emociones exaltadas siempre me han divertido.

Incluso cuando el tiempo siguiese su curso sin darme aviso, yo podría permanecer viviendo en recuerdos. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que nunca abandonaré mi zona de comodidad, puesto que los momentos que hemos pasado en compañía tienen un precio incalculable a mi razonamiento. Son exquisitos.

Sé que siempre sostendré mi postura sobre las _verdades absolutas_ , pero he llegado a cuestionar incluso mi propio pensamiento simplemente por haberme tú quebrado mi escrupulosidad. Sentí que al verte llegar, todos mis planes no tendrían opción de mantenerse en pie porque sentiría que me engañaba a mí mismo. Diciendo verdades que sabía eran mentiras, manteniendo posturas que sabía dudaba. Todo este quebramiento es producto de tu persona, y lejos se encuentra esta declaración de echártelo en culpa.

Me engañaría si dijera que te culpo. En caso contrario, me encuentro agradecido. Agradecido porque quebraste el muro que me separaba del mundo, agradecido porque me ayudaste a conocer emociones que nunca imaginé. Agradecido porque le diste un propósito a mi triste y aburrida vida. Agradecido porque ahora puedo hablar sobre tristeza y felicidad por experiencia propia…

Te lo agradezco.

Por lo cual recordaré tu nombre, tus promesas, tus risas alegres y las petulantes. Recordaré tus enfados y tus sorpresas, tu cansancio y tus espontáneos gestos. Recordaré tus lágrimas de emoción y las de pena. Recordaré tus abrazos y tu tierno afecto, tus quejas y tus consuelos. Recordaré tus palabras de aliento y las de lamentación. Recordaré tu voz. Recordaré tu figura y tu hermoso rostro. Tus ojos, tus labios…

Y prometo que además de recordarte nunca te olvidaré.

— Adiós, Mimi.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Para quienes creían que se había acabado, aquí les traigo una sorpresa.

Agradezco sinceramente a quienes han seguido esta historia, a pesar de no tener un destino aún, y espero que la disfruten y me digan qué les parece. ¡Saludos y gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

_"El hombre crece cuando se arrodilla"._ –Alessandro Manzoni.

* * *

 _._

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 9**

.

¿Cómo he de empezar?

En mi desanimada existencia ya no hay motivo que me anime a tomar decisiones. En mí parecen reproducirse acciones por mera rutina; palabras, pensamientos… Decidí, luego de dejarme marchar, no buscar objetivo alguno. Dejar de encapricharme con la idea de propósitos, metas, ambiciones… Dejé de pensar en el mañana, en la hora siguiente. Dejé de pensar en lo que no sea referente a ti.

— _¡Nos alegra mucho escuchar de ti, Koushiro!_ —el sonido de la voz masculina atravesó la línea del teléfono.

¿Cómo he de continuar?

Durante los días pasados, cinco para ser exacto, mi actitud dejó de ser planeada. Mi realidad se expuso ante quienes me rodean. No sólo mi apariencia llama la atención de los transeúntes, sino que mi clara intención de no relacionarme con nada ahuyenta los saludos animosos y las sonrisas de las personas alegres. No dirijo la mirada a nadie, ninguno posee el rostro que quiero ver.

— _Cuando nos enteramos que estarías en Estados Unidos, nunca esperamos que fuese tan cerca de casa. De hecho, nos hace muy feliz. ¡Esperamos verte pronto por aquí!_

¿Hay algo más que pueda llegar a interesarme?

— Gracias, señor Tachikawa. Es bueno saber que usted y su esposa se encuentran bien.

Por más que lo fuerce, no siento interés en relacionarme con nadie más. La respiración calmada al otro lado del teléfono me transmitió calidez, lo cual al principio desconocí pero luego tal calidez logró atravesar mi falta de expresión y observó a través de mí.

— _Koushiro, queremos verte_ —la seriedad de la oración trajo mi atención de vuelta— _. Queremos que vengas mañana. Mi esposa quiere preparar algo especial para ti._

— Le aseguro que no es necesario, después de todo…

— _Ella quiere preparar algo especial para ti_ —no podía evitar sentir el peso de la culpa caerme al hablar con tu padre— _. Te estaremos esperando mañana para almorzar._

Recuerdo una ocasión en la que nos quedamos solos. Nuestros amigos habían planeado una actividad en grupo, pero el universo entero se confabuló en retrasar sus medios de transporte. El que nosotros viviésemos cerca proveyó de la oportunidad de que sí llegáramos a tiempo pero terminamos esperando a los demás por más de una hora. Fue la primera vez que sucedía y ambos estábamos nerviosos, tú lo estabas porque mi silencio te confundía y pensaste que no me agradabas o que simplemente yo era "uno de esos raritos", como solías decir. La realidad, que luego descubriste, no era más que vergüenza. Nunca en mi vida había estado solo con una chica tan atractiva como tú, y si no hubiese sido por mi extraña fortuna aquella tarde de agosto, jamás hubiese sucedido.

— _Sí qué se tardan_ —habías sacado de tu cabeza lo que probablemente iniciaría una conversación con cualquier persona, mas yo me mantenía en silencio— _. Oye, Koushiro ¿tú vives cerca de aquí?_

— _Sí_ —respondí calmo. Tú esperaste a que dijese más. No lo hice.

— _Ya veo, por eso llegaste a tiempo…_

Y el silencio nos empujó a una incómoda burbuja.

En aquella ocasión, hasta que nuestros amigos arribaron, tu imagen sobre mí fue tomando una esencia más bien consecuente, debido a mi comportamiento poco amigable y seriamente tímido. Esperaba y sospechaba que mi accionar, el cual me recriminé una y otra vez al llegar a casa, había generado en ti disgusto y desinterés. Lo cual me había aterrado, pues de todo el grupo que formamos, quien más llamaba mi atención siempre habías sido tú.

Con el resto podía tener una charla animosa sin incomodidad, pero contigo no había tenido una conversación nunca.

— _¿Diga?_ —el portero eléctrico conectó la voz de tu padre con la mía.

— Soy yo, señor Tachikawa.

— _¡Koushiro! Espera un momento, ya voy a recibirte._

El aceptar la propuesta me hizo sentir incluso peor de lo que estaba, pues no solo me recordaban a ti tus padres, sino que el hecho de compartir momento con personas tan buenas no hacía más que recordarme lo horrible que soy.

Por otra parte, el recibimiento me conmovió pues tus padres me estrecharon como si te hubiesen visto a ti. Yo atiné a corresponder al abrazo de tu madre tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió. Tu padre, en cambio, no dejó de sonreír y de mirarme hasta que no pude sostener la mirada y la bajé por vergüenza. Me sorprendió lo intuitivo que se había vuelto al final de lo que se convertiría en un profundo intercambio conmigo.

El almuerzo que preparó tu madre no creo que necesite explicación. Parece ser que las habilidades de cocina se pasan por las mujeres de tu familia, pues el simple hecho de participar de lo que ella preparó no hizo más que recordarme los muchos platos que probé de ti.

— Es impresionante cómo cambia todo con el tiempo, ¿no lo crees, Koushiro? —el señor Tachikawa acomodó una pequeña almohada detrás de su cabeza—. Quién hubiera pensado que ambos estaríamos en Estados Unidos compartiendo el té luego de un almuerzo.

— Está claro que no lo esperábamos —procuré sonar lo más animado posible.

— Es cierto —tu padre reflexionó mirando hacia delante suyo, exactamente en la manera en que tú sueles hacerlo—. Recuerdo muchas ocasiones en las que almorzaste con nosotros —me dedicó una sonrisa que me incomodó.

— En realidad no fueron muchas, yo…

— ¡Cómo que no fueron muchas! Quizá habrán sido pocas veces cuando mi esposa y yo estuvimos, pero sé que fuiste muchas veces a comer lo que Mimi preparaba —soltó una carcajada—. Fuiste valiente al tragarte lo que mi hija hacía. Siendo sincero, fuiste víctima de sus experimentos.

Nuevamente mi consciencia marchó por unos instantes, me creí apartado de la escena con el simple hecho de oír tu nombre. No recuerdo haber prestado atención a las reflexiones de tu padre sobre lo mucho que te esforzabas en la cocina, pues sentí revivir esos instantes contigo. Volví a verte arremangada, con harina en casi toda tu ropa. Extremadamente concentrada, con la boca abierta sin apenas notarlo. Me vi a mí también, siendo peligrosamente obvio en mirarte. Sin responder a tus preguntas hasta que me descubrías mirándote.

No puedo creer la cantidad de años que pasé así.

¿Cómo fue posible de que no te percataras?

— Sabes, con mi esposa siempre creímos que se casarían.

— ¿Ah? —tu padre se divirtió con mi reacción. Guardó silencio hasta ver que comprendía lo que dijo.

— Satoe me dijo que tenía la impresión de que había algo entre ustedes. Yo nunca quise creerlo y supongo que imaginarás porqué —de repente el aire se tornó tenso—. Mimi es nuestra única hija, no podría dejársela a nadie. Pero tú eres diferente, Koushiro.

— Señor… en realidad…

— Sé que en un principio te traté con muchos celos hacia mi hija, pero entiéndeme, debía hacerlo. O más bien me sentía celoso de ver lo bien que se llevaban ustedes. Mi esposa siempre dijo que estaría feliz de tenerte en la familia.

— No, en serio… —quizá tu padre no alcanzó a escuchar mis atenazadas palabras.

— Es una lástima que no fuese así. Cada vez que Satoe se lo decía a Mimi ella explotaba en rabia diciendo que no debíamos arreglarle su vida a nuestro gusto —otra larga risotada escapó de sus labios mientras yo contenía mi respiración—. Mi hija siempre fue tan vergonzosa. Le es muy difícil ser sincera, en cambio tú le ayudabas a hablar más pausadamente —intenté detenerlo, pero mi voz no salía—. Muchas veces, venía a hablar con nosotros. A disculparse por cosas que había hecho. Nos decía que tú le habías hecho entrar en razón y que lo lamentaba. Siempre terminó dependiendo de ti. Nosotros estamos tan agradecido por lo que hiciste por ella.

— ¡Basta! —mi voz vibró hasta hacerla débil—. Ya... deténgase.

— Koushiro —tu padre se mantuvo serio.

— ¡Yo… yo no…! —no me atreví a levantar la vista. Sentía que un dolor abrumador me aplastaba y me quitaba la estabilidad. Mis lágrimas eran hipócritas, porque sentía que tenía derecho a sentirme triste. Yo no era la víctima.

— Hijo, ¿qué sucede?

— Yo la lastimé —levanté la vista desesperado—. La lastimé más que nadie.

Tu padre me observó serio.

Oportunidades se han presentado en mi vida. Vi receloso cómo la chance de tomar ventaja de la situación me favorecía, sin embargo, mi vaga decisión y mi cobarde existencia no hacía más que esconderse de dichas oportunidades. Camuflé mi afecto con un esperable y biológico interés social.

Pero los hechos proveyeron de las fuertes consecuencias a lo que hice. A lo que no hice. La reacción a lo no hecho.

— Yo he sido siempre quien más la ha lastimado. No puedo decirle que he sido honesto todo este tiempo… yo no he hecho más que fingir todo este tiempo. Y la he herido por haberle mentido.

La duda, la incertidumbre, la desesperación… no podía esperar sentir más que una avalancha de emociones. En mi cuerpo no existía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a ello, no creía ser capaz de sobreponerme al dolor que yo mismo me ocasionaba.

¿Por qué sigo victimizándome?

Yo nunca fui la víctima aquí. No fui más que el mismo malhechor. He de ser sincero al admitir que nunca busqué ser sincero contigo.

Recuerdo innumerables veces en las que tu corazón se abría y expresaba con divina confianza hacia mí tus muchas inquietudes y miedos. Cuando, entre lágrimas y sollozos, no salían de tu boca nada más que la verdad. Atenazando tu garganta, hiriendo tus ojos…

Al guardar silencio, tu padre me dio espacio a que me tranquilizara, pero lejos estaba yo de eso. Podía sentir cómo a través de todo mi cuerpo se reproducía una sensación de soledad tan real como lo eran mis muchas culpas.

— Koushiro —la voz de tu padre me llamó.

Sus brazos me cubrieron mas yo traté de apartarme. A pesar de no poder hacerlo, seguí intentando salir de su abrazo. No era digno de tal muestra de afecto. De hecho, esperaba que me golpease o me exigiera una explicación.

No lo hizo.

Sus palabras dirigidas a mi oído llenaron mi alma de ánimo. Sentí una calidez digna del padre de quien me enamoró. Podía sentir a través de su afecto lo mucho que esperaba que hiciera, inspirándome a tomar responsabilidad de mis hechos, pero a no satisfacer mi cobardía con cómo las cosas habían acabado.

— Tú eliges el fin.

Y con ello me apartó de él. Al levantar la cabeza vi a tu madre junto a él, y ella tomó mi mano con las suyas. Me volvieron a abrazar y sentí como lágrimas de culpa arañaban mi rostro.

Me daba vergüenza llorar frente a ellos. Pero luego reconocí que no había un rostro que mantener. Ya todo lo había perdido cuando me aparté de ti.

¿Por qué más me he de apenar?

Tomé un taxi de regreso a mi departamento. El olor a humedad me dio la bienvenida. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, tomé mi bolso junto con algo de efectivo y mi cartera con mis documentos. Caminé perdido en mis pensamientos por largo rato. Ello logró que mi recorrido fuese corto. Subí las escaleras en el edificio junto a mí. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, mi teléfono sonó advirtiéndome de la llamada de mis superiores en mi trabajo. Lo ignoré e ingresé al edificio. Presenté mis documentos a la recepcionista y compré un boleto que me ingresó en el vehículo aéreo al cabo de dos horas.

Durante el largo transcurso del vuelo, mi mente le dio varias vueltas a lo que estaba por hacer. Me cuestioné, como es de esperarse, sobre lo que sucedería si lograba abrir mi boca. Si le quitaba la ambigüedad a mis acciones y todo quedaba claro para tu persona.

En un momento, en el cual ya era tarde, logré dudar de lo que hacía. Pero las palabras de tu padre llegaron mi mente y me infundieron aliento.

 _"Reconstruye lo que destruiste. Y esta vez no te arrepientas de nada"._

Al cabo de varias horas, casi un día entero de viaje, me encontraba en Tokio. Me encontraba agotado pues no había podido descansar ni un momento. Al salir del aeropuerto la obscuridad de la noche se presentó ante mí. El aire fresco me trajo de vuelta a casa y cuando noté dónde me encontraba mis músculos comenzaron a entumecerse y mi corazón a acelerar su bombeo. Comenzaba a tener miedo.

Ignoré mi alarma biológica y caminé sin prisa alguna. Al revisar la hora que era, luego de entrar en una tienda, recordé que estarías trabajando, por lo que me dirigí a tu trabajo.

Al acortar la distancia que nos separaba, recuerdos arribaron mi mente, compartiéndome calidez y confianza en lo que estaba por hacer. Recordé las veces en las que me abrazabas sin previo aviso. En las que acariciabas mi rostro sólo porque sí. Recordé tus elogios y tus recomendaciones en cuanto a mi ropa. Recordé cuántas veces me defendías de las bromas de nuestros amigos. Recordé… recordé tu sonrisa.

Y al pensar en ello, mi mente dejó de reproducir otro recuerdo. Pensando en ti, llegué al _restaurant_ en el que trabajabas, y como si fuera obra de alguna deidad tú saliste por la puerta y me encontraste a no más de siete metros de ti. Tardaste en reconocerme y yo pensé cuánto tiempo había estado lejos. El calendario me advertía que no más de una semana, pero para mí fue una eternidad, y cruzaba los dedos en que fuese igual para ti.

— ¿Kou?

Tu voz de preocupación me alertó de reacciones indeseadas. Pero me dije a mí mismo que no esperaba tu aceptación o correspondencia, sólo venía a sincerarme.

Te mantuve la mirada seriamente hasta que una reacción de sorpresa fue reproduciéndose lentamente en tu rostro. No te me acercaste ni yo a ti. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que me escuchaste hablar. No hubo sorpresa en tu rostro al oírme, casi parecías saber que estaría aquí. Parecía que esperabas que esto sucediera allí, cuando salieras de tu trabajo. Parecía ser que estabas enterada de antemano sobre lo que yo decidiría desde el momento en que te conocí, pues siempre supiste cómo reaccionar.

Cuando asimilaste mis palabras, tu rostro se mantuvo serio. Entendí que reflexionabas, pero yo no lo hacía. Y al caer en ese reconocimiento, mi mente trajo a mí mis propias palabras y me espanté de lo que dije.

— Mimi, te amo más que a nadie.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Buenas TARDES, gente. Lamento el retraso en la actualización, seguramente pensaron en que lo dejaría de lado (si es que alguien sigue leyendo este pobre _fic_ ). Procuro actualizar tan pronto como mi tiempo me lo permita, pero prometo darle un fin a la historia. Si se encuentra cerca o lejos ese fin, aún no lo sé, pero ahora si tengo ideas más concretas sobre esto. En fin, saludos y si les gusto la historia, por favor háganmelo saber.


	10. Chapter 10

_"El placer que más raramente experimentamos es el que nos da mayor felicidad"._ –Epicteto.

* * *

 _._

 **Corazón Reprimido**

 **Capítulo 10**

.

¿Por qué he de seguir ocultándolo?

¿Le di razones a ella para suponer la verdad?

Cuando dejé de reanalizar mi comportamiento, éste se volvió natural. Creía sentir libertad, puesto que actuaba de acuerdo a mis deseos y no había un filtro mental que detuviese una idea por ser catalogada como "peligrosa", "sin resultados positivos", o "simplemente ridícula". Mi mente había dejado de oprimir mis deseos y ya no me veía ofuscado por lo que sucediese a continuación. Ya no me importaba.

Cuando vi que tu exhalación escapó ascendente de tus labios, visible a causa de las bajas temperaturas del año, entendí que el tiempo no se había detenido, contrario a lo que mi percepción me había hecho creer. Mi mente, por su parte, repetía incesantemente mis últimas palabras. Me obligaba a recordarlo por siempre, a grabarlo en mi cabeza.

 _Detesto la idea de no controlarme…_

De una fuente, que hasta el momento desconozco, tomé un coraje lo suficientemente poderoso como para aguantarte la mirada. Estaba completamente temeroso de lo que dijeses, tenía miedo de que me miraras con pena o incluso de que me pidieses repetir lo que había dicho. Pero de lo que tenía más miedo era que me exigieses una explicación.

¿Cómo podría explicarlo con palabras?

— Koushiro…

 _Ahí estás._

Lejos de atemorizarme esta vez, te miré decidido y eso despertó cierto interés en ti. Me miraste inspeccionando mi actuar, como si viéndome al rostro lo suficiente te haría entender mis intenciones. Yo fruncí el seño seguro de mí mismo. Tenía los puños cerrados sin darme cuenta, mis piernas estaban separadas y mi postura levemente encorvada.

Tú te mantuviste frente al umbral. Tu bello rostro era adornado por un tibio rubor, producto del clima frío. Te mantuviste seria, mas yo pude reconocer el momento exacto en el que te debatías sobre qué hacer. Y yo no entiendo porqué, pero me alegró sobremanera el hecho.

— Ah… verás…

Y allí estaba la reacción que imaginé no se presentaría. Por alguna razón, tu compostura desapareció parcial y progresivamente. Bajaste la cabeza dubitativa, jugueteaste con tus dedos, me miraste, dejaste de hacerlo, intentaste hablar pero nuevamente desististe al instante, mientras que yo me deleitaba en tu nerviosismo e inquietud. Me parecía enternecedora tu incertidumbre.

 _"Tú escoges el fin"._

Recordar el ánimo que tu padre me dio, surtió en mí alguna especie de seguridad y confianza. Creía que todo estaría bien. Esperaba una incómoda explicación de porqué no podíamos estar juntos. Esperaba que me demostraras que no podrías corresponder mis emociones mientras te debatías entre hablar y no hacerlo. Mas la manera en que sucedió sí que no la esperaba.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —levantaste por fin la cabeza. Yo quedé sin palabras—. No sé qué debería decir.

Y al escucharte decir lo último entendí que yo tampoco lo sabía. Bajé la cabeza instantáneamente y tomé mi nuca pensativo. Te observé imitándome y ello nos divirtió.

— Tengo una idea —dijiste de repente, un poco más entusiasta—. Vayámonos de aquí.

Y caminaste dejándome detrás de ti. Te seguí sin comprender qué sucedía, tenía la confianza suficiente en tu actitud y sabía que estaría bien. Nos detuvimos frente a un café y nos sentamos ordenando algo sin darnos cuenta.

¿Me retengo o lo suelto?

Estuvimos en silencio observando por la ventana hacia afuera. Vimos cómo comenzaba a nevar repentinamente, provocando que los pocos transeúntes que quedaban a esa hora apresuraran su paso. Por no más que un impulso aparté mi vista de la ventana lentamente y la dirigí hacia tu rostro. Al encontrarlo, la sorpresa inundó mi mente. Tú estabas sonriendo.

Noté cansancio en tu faz. Ello me hizo pensar que habías tenido un día agotador y me vino a la mente el recuerdo de haberte oído hablar con Hikari sobre lo cansador que podía llegar a ser tu trabajo cuando se te pedían horas extras. Tus ojos parecían apenas abiertos pero brillaban con una ternura encantadora. Tus mejillas estaban rojas pero me negaba a suponer que se debía a mí, y estaba en lo cierto al suponer que se debía al gélido clima.

Descansaste tu rostro sobre tu mano derecha mientras una sonrisa rebelde escapaba de la comisura de tus labios. Y entonces lo entendí, y bajé mi rostro.

¿Por qué decidí tal cosa?

Entendí porqué me defendías, entendí porqué solías ponerte de mi lado, entendí el que me aconsejaras, que me regañaras, que me escucharas, que me hablaras… entendí tu comportamiento al verte sonreír frente a la ventana. Entendí que tu corazón se encontraba reprimido por las circunstancias que nuestras vidas presentaban y en mi persona parecía reproducirse lo mismo.

Es una pena que no fuese por las mismas razones.

¿Supongo o advierto lo obvio?

— Ya veo… ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste? —mi pregunta quitó tu mirada del exterior, me miraste, luego apartaste tu ojos de mí para pensar.

— La verdad es que ya no sé. Supongo que hace años —tu respuesta me acongojó—. Pero recuerdo que comencé a sospecharlo meses después de conocerte —te miré pasmado—. ¿Tú desde cuándo lo supiste?

— Tampoco lo sé —resumí esquivando tu inspección—. Pero supongo que habrá empezado al conocerte.

— Entonces tuve razón al sospechar —dijiste con tono alegre—. ¿Y te parece bien hacerlo ahora? ¿Diez años después de conocernos?

— Lamento haber tardado tanto —dije sinceramente, y ello quitó tu sonrisa—. Pero pretender que no lo sabías no ayudó para nada —imité tu ánimo, tú volviste a sonreír de una manera extraña, de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

— Imagino que habrá sido una tortura para tu cabeza decírmelo —el que me conocieras tanto me animó—. Más aún teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te tardaste —y tu tono divertido reapareció.

— Oye, que no estás ayudando.

— Lo siento, lo siento —evitaste una risa—. Pero aprecio mucho que no largaras a correr ni que lo negaras. Me hace sentir muy feliz que sientas eso por mí…

¿Cuál no sería el cambio?

— No se trata de que "sienta eso por ti" —enfaticé tus palabras llamando tu atención. Mi seriedad te mantuvo expectante y mientras yo sentía mi garganta atenazada, hablé dejando que mi voz imitara la intensidad del palpitar dentro de mí—. ¡Yo… odiaba escucharte hablar de otros chicos! Lo odiaba. Sentía rabia al escuchar que no te apreciaban, que te tomaban ligeramente, sentía celos de que alguien más pudiese abrazarte sin sentir vergüenza y… besarte recibiendo tu aprobación. Yo… yo me emocionaba cuando me invitabas a salir y terminábamos comprando ropa. Mi corazón se ilusionaba con tan solo estar cerca de ti. Se me inflaba el pecho de orgullo cuando fanfarroneabas sobre logros que a mí nunca me importaron… decías que era un genio cuando en realidad sólo soy torpe. Mi corazón se inquieta cuando estoy contigo, siento una felicidad que nadie más puede transmitirme. Siento que quiero protegerte, que quiero ser aquel a quien buscas cuando tienes problemas. Quiero ser aquel en quien más confías cuando necesitas ayuda. ¡Quiero ser todo para ti! Porque tú eres todo para mí —en tu rostro el estoicismo se quebró—. Cuando mi corazón hablaba, cuando te dejaba confundida, en esos momentos me arrepentía y contradecía lo dicho. Odio haber hecho eso por tanto tiempo, tantas veces… Pero ahora, quiero que entiendas que yo comprendo lo que significa amar a alguien porque tú apareciste en mi vida. No puedo expresarlo con palabras, no tendría tiempo suficiente para explicarte. Pero entiende, por favor, Mimi… que te amo como nunca antes amé a alguien.

¿Indiferencia, inmadurez, o seriedad frente al exterior?

El silenció repitió mis últimas palabras en la cabeza de ambos. Nos observamos; yo a ti seriamente, y tú a mí con los ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas agolpadas en tu retina, mas parecías forzar una sonrisa que calmase tu incontrolable emoción.

Yo no podía entender si aquello se debía a que estabas feliz de que alguien sintiese esto por ti o por el simple hecho de que en ese momento estaba hablando sinceramente, _como nunca antes lo había hecho._

¿Cómo podría no soltarlo?

Quitaste las lágrimas de tus ojos y me sonreíste tan tiernamente que me confundiste.

¿Confesión, furtivo gozo, o represión?

— ¿Sabes? —hablaste emocionada y con tu voz vibrando—. No puedo creer que dijeras eso, ¡es tan embarazoso! —y reíste un poco, yo te imité—. Pero supongo que agradecerte sería una falta de respeto. ¿Qué debería hacer, Koushiro? —reiteraste, y entonces fue mi momento de confusión—. Tú siempre sabías qué debía hacer.

— Eso no es cierto…

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —tu tono denotó seriedad.

— Bueno… ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? —sonreíste al entender mi intención de evitar decir lo que quería.

¿Cuál no sería la hipótesis de su reacción?

— De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a enojar ni finjas sorpresa —y habiendo dicho lo último te pusiste de pie, siendo observada fijamente por mí. Te apartaste de la mesa y te colocaste a un costado de mí. Te acercaste peligrosamente a mi rostro, permitiéndome apreciar tu exquisito aroma, tomaste mi rostro cuidadosamente con tus tibias manos y depositaste tus dulces labios de la manera más delicada posible sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Me miraste, luego de apartarte un poco y me abrazaste tiernamente pero con mucha fuerza.

¿Cuál no sería la flagelación en el corazón?

— Ah… ¿Mimí? —pronuncié tímido al sentir la vergüenza invadirme y mis pulsaciones agitarse con violencia.

¿Qué estaba por suceder?

— No digas nada —pronunciaste con vehemencia y acariciaste mi espalda mientras me seguías abrazando. En un momento, que no supe reconocer, te apartaste y tomaste tu asiento nuevamente. Yo tenía miedo de levantar la cabeza pero al hacerlo noté que estabas completamente roja, y al advertir mi mirada te incomodaste—. ¡No me mires!

Yo reí levemente bajando la cabeza, y tú también lo hiciste por reflejo.

¿Cuál fue la razón de que en mí naciese el deseo de expresarlo? Nunca lo supe.

— Lo siento, lo siento —mi garganta estaba atenazada por la emoción—. ¿Pero, qué fue eso? —vi de reojo que sonreías bajando la cabeza.

¿No hubo una manera en que pudiese callar? Aparentemente, no.

— Mira, esto es lo que va a pasar —la seriedad que emanó tu presencia me puso nervioso—. No dejaremos de ser amigos. Por más que lo que sientas sea algo tan grande como dices que es…

— Créeme que no tienes idea de cuánto te amo —enrojecí como un tomate, tú también lo hiciste. Y sonreíste frunciendo el seño, incómoda.

¿No hubo un deseo mayor de mantener las cosas como estaban? En cantidad parece que fue menor.

 _Descubrí algo con qué divertirme…_

— De acuerdo —reiteraste—, por más que sientas algo tan grande, no dejaremos que eso tire por la ventana años de amistad.

— Pero, yo te amé durante todo ese tiempo —tu reacción reapareció, y me miraste molesta. Yo sonreí sin poder contenerme.

¿No me había prometido callar? Ciertamente lo había hecho.

— ¡Pero no podemos dejar de ser amigos porque caíste rendido ante mí!

— ¿"Rendido ante ti"? ¿Acaso lo estás disfrutando?

¿No significan nada para mí mis palabras? ¿No tienen la menor validez?

— ¡No! —yo reí al verte golpear la mesa. Tú te incomodaste y luego te uniste a mí—. A lo que me refiero es que no dejaremos que nada nos quite nuestra amistad —al parecer hice un gesto que te molestó porque me viste mala manera—. No me crees —yo no me atreví a responder, aunque aquello parecía ser más una afirmación que otra cosa—. Bueno, presta atención. Esto es lo que va a pasar, seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase.

¿Hay una explicación a porqué sigo lastimándote sin molestarme? Llegué a creer que la hay.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero… habiéndote dicho lo que siento, no sé cuánto podré aguantar sin intentar besarte —y tu rubor quemó tu rostro—, o acariciarte, o tocarte, o…

¿Tan cruel es mi pensamiento que incluso yo le temo?

— ¡Entiendo! —cerraste tus ojos y me detuviste con tus manos extendidas—. Pero déjame terminar —me pediste exasperada, yo guardé silencio—. Te daré todas las oportunidades que necesites.

¿Podría realmente dejar todo atrás?

¿Podría empezar de nuevo si tan solo no estuvieras?

¿Podría apartarme y así no lastimarte?

¿Podría… moverme?

Guardé un silencio tan profundo que logró demostrar mi confusión.

— ¿Qué…?

Tú me observaste sin perturbar tu expresión. Te veías decidida, tanto que me sorprendía. Tragaste saliva y te preparaste para hablar, y allí se presentó lo que nunca creí que escucharía.

— Me pasé la vida entregándole mi corazón a sujetos que no valían la pena. Lloré por ellos, me sentí muy mal… tú lo sabes —no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Mientras desperdiciaba mi juventud con _jugadores_ , tú me observabas, me consolabas, me escuchabas, me esperabas… No puedo creer por cuánto tiempo lo hiciste —mi boca estaba abierta. Logré entender que mi preocupación no era algo ajeno a tus pensamientos. Lo notaste—. Nosotros vamos a salir desde hoy. Me invitarás a citas, las planificarás bien porque quiero pasarlo bien contigo —lágrimas se agolparon en tus ojos y cayeron acompañando tu llanto—. Y no dejaremos de ser amigos, porque tú no vas a arruinarlo, y sé que si yo lo hago, si lo echo a perder, tú me perdonarás. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué ha de ser la huída mi común rescate?

— Sí —no supe cuándo comencé a llorar también—. Lo haré.

¿Se presentó ante mí alguna vez algún indicio vago de cómo llegaría a terminar?

¿Qué dirías al saberlo?

— Te daré todas las oportunidades que necesites para que me enamoré de ti —hiciste un mohín que logró controlar la caída de más lágrimas—. Lo haré porque tú lo vales. Vales esto y más.

¿Estoy dispuesto a actuar de la manera en que vivo en mis fantasías?

— ¿E-estás bien conmigo? Quiero decir, soy torpe y me cuesta expresarme. Puedo aparentar seguridad pero la verdad es que soy un cobarde. No soy inteligente y cambio de parecer muy rápidamente. No creo ser capaz de lograr ni siquiera…

¿Serías capaz de verme a los ojos y sonreírme después de descubrir en qué me he convertido?

¿Serías gentil incluso sabiendo quién soy?

— No quiero a nadie más —Me viste sonriendo decidida—. Sólo tú puedes hacer que mis relaciones funcionen.

Y allí es donde se presentaría la tragedia. La amarga conclusión de una triste historia. Mas sea dichosa mi declaración de que éste no es el caso, ésta es la excepción. Se presentó ante mí la oportunidad negada a millones. De manera inesperada, de una forma especial, representada por la más bella figura… Me diste tu consentimiento.

— Dime, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

¿Cómo ha de concluir?

¿Cómo ha de finalizar una historia que no tiene comienzo? Porque mi consciencia no tiene un recuerdo de su nacimiento, y desde que soy capaz de recordar en mi cabeza te has mantenido.

He pasado varios años de mi vida pensando en este momento, imaginando con detenimiento las circunstancias que nos avecinarían. Nunca pensé en que realmente me aceptarías, a mí y a las emociones que latentes permanecen dentro de mí.

¿Cómo he de empezar?

¿Cómo he de continuar?

¿Hay algo más que pueda llegar a interesarme?

— ¿Y? ¿Qué respondes? —tu sonrisa traviesa me obligaba a sonreír también.

¿Cómo fue posible de que no te percataras?

¿Por qué sigo victimizándome?

¿Por qué más me he de apenar?

Sonreí bajando la mirada. Me sentía apenado por la reiteración en la pregunta. Tus ojos se fijaron en mí, vagaste por mi rostro enrojecido, viste mis manos temblorosas masajearse entre ellas recostadas sobre la mesa, notaste mis rodillas subir y bajar velozmente denotando mis nervios.

¿Cómo podría darle a nuestra historia un final merecedor de tal acontecimiento?

Acercaste tu rostro inspeccionándome perspicazmente. Me miraste fijamente con intención de molestarme al no dar una respuesta. Yo sonreí al entender tus intenciones y contraataqué con lo mejor que tenía. Lo dejé todo.

Mi corazón sintió frío al verse liberado de sus cadenas. La libertad lo abrazó permitiéndole percibir la diferencia entre la represión y el aliento; El estímulo, el deseo. Yo te miré fijamente, luego de borrar mi sonrisa puesto que ahora estaba serio. Tan serio como me era permitido ser en tal circunstancia. Tú sólo me miraste. Tu boca quedó abierta por la sorpresa y una lágrima escapó de tus ojos, producto de la emoción al escuchar mi pedido. Tapaste tu boca con ambas manos. Supuse que me pedirías una aclaración pero luego entendí que mi condición era lo suficientemente clara puesto que mi corazón ya no estaba reprimido. _Había dicho la verdad._

— Sólo si nos casamos luego de eso.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Doy las gracias a aquellas personas que se acercaron a este proyecto y le dieron una oportunidad. Agradezco también a quienes lo siguieron y en especial a quienes ayudaron a mejorar la historia con recomendaciones, y también a quienes alentaron al escritor a culminarla. Estoy en deuda con ustedes si tal es el caso. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que nos leamos pronto por aquí.

¡Saludos!


End file.
